Wild Horses
by Lady Kaliska
Summary: Sakura suddenly finds herself facing an arranged marriage with the Hyuuga heir. She doesn't want to tie herself romantically to anyone. Will a refusal upset her life too much? Will she be forced to accept something she does not want? Sakura/Neji
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This, I don't know what to call it. It follows some lines of the canon, however, not completely, so you'll have to take it as is. **Spoilers **up to Chapter 393. Also, I normally do not do first person. I will do my best to not to make it stupid… hopefully it's enjoyable. Also the first bit deals with Sasuke's death, but the next chapter has much Neji in it. I just feel that Sasuke, did shape canon Sakura into how we know her now. So please give it a chance.

**Description: **Sakura suddenly finds herself facing an arranged marriage with the Hyuuga heir. She doesn't want to tie herself romantically to anyone. Will a refusal upset her life too much? Will she be forced to accept something she does not want.

**Sakura/Neji**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. That right belongs to Kishimoto. Nor do I own the lyrics to Natasha Bedingfield's "Wild Horses" ; which was what inspired this story.

**Rated "T"**

**Prologue:**

Hero worship. A most unusual entity. So intravenously connected to so many different emotions. Some lay deep in the soul, dormant shades of gray. Or the more proverbial emotions, those that seem to be painted fiercely in black and white, love and hate. The line between the two as thin as the strength of the beholder's will. Intertwining into one tiny thin thread. Sanity.

I often wondered over the years if that is all I truly felt for the dark haired self-proclaimed avenger. In my younger days, I believed I was weak. A simple insult about my 'billboard' forehead was enough to send me to tears. Even when Ino had gifted me with her friendship, my tears still continued to fall on the inside when the others would taunt me about my imperfections when my blonde friend wasn't around. I was weak and pathetic, but then again, I was only a child then. Maybe I'm being too harsh on myself but in the end, sometimes I still believe it is the truth.

I know girls were drawn to Sasuke because of either his looks or that quiet, aloof exterior he exuded effortlessly which gave him that 'cool' mysterious quality that had the girls swooning by the droves. I think for me personally, the spark that started it all was how nothing anyone ever said to his face affected him. He reminded me of a rock that couldn't be moved. I wanted to be like that, strong, immoveable. Not until years later did I realize that his whole demeanor was built on a foundation paved by pain and hatred. And looking back on it now I knew it had come at too steep of a price, one that I would have never wanted to pay. Maybe he was more like me than I ever realized, maybe the tears had stopped falling on the outside, but on the inside he had been like a man drowning at sea beneath the tide. I'll never know now, but my mind can't help but try and rationalize the past to try and make sense of it all.

I knew I shouldn't blame myself for what he had become and yet I often wondered if I had failed somewhere along the line over the years. He had chosen the path of destruction and even after his brother's death he continued to seek to fill the hole in his heart that had been created, trying to fill it with whatever he could find. Maybe that's why I was drawn to him in the first place. Maybe it was my nature to want to fix things that drew me to the quiet boy.

In the end, he had never come to realize the truly hollow nature of vengeance. I guess he wasn't a genius after all if such a simple thing eluded him his entire life. It really hadn't been the smart thing to do. And yet, I think I sort of understood his reasoning, or maybe it was just that I wanted to make believe I could. Who knew?

His death hit Naruto the worst, I suppose. I think after searching for the wayward boy for so many years, I believe the place I held especially in my heart for Sasuke just grew numb with the continuous disappointment of who he had become. I think my twelve year old self saw what he could have been, or perhaps that was just my imagination. Maybe that's what fed my sometimes inconsolable crush?

It had been difficult for Naruto to accept that Sasuke never wanted to come home even after he completed his vengeance. He had chosen to close off his soul, his emotions, and his heart from the three people left in the world who loved him, the ones who had actually cared. So when the inevitable happened and the avenger drew his last breath beneath our gazes I didn't even cry. I couldn't.

He had been stabbed in the back by one of his traveling companions, probably from some jealous conquest. I really can't understand the thought process of the insane, and really, its not like I wanted to try to anyhow, but that was the gist of the whole sad affair. Even still I couldn't bring myself to get past the numbness that spread throughout my soul like the infamous poisons of Suna.

The twelve year old girl inside me, the one who waited for his return shed many tears for the man who could never find peace. No, the woman in me couldn't accept labeling Sasuke, a man. He was indeed a person who had chosen not to grow up. He was a person who had stood, standing frozen in time since the tragedy that rocked the foundations of his world.

My eyes averted to glance at the red streaked cheeks of Naruto. The whites of his eyes were pink, and tears ran unchecked down his face. Biting my lip, I had to wonder if Naruto was crying for Sasuke or more for himself, possibly at what he probably conceived as his failure. He had sworn as a child to save his wayward friend, because of me, because of my weakness. Now that I look back on it all, I think I was probably one of the most selfish people ever to walk the streets of Konoha. All I could see, all I could feel at the time of Sasuke's departure from our lives was my own emotions. And because Naruto had loved me unconditionally, he had sworn, made me a promise that would have been difficult for an adult at best.

Blinking slowly, my eyes fastened themselves to the austere black coffin, ignoring the stiff spectators at my side. Naruto and I, and maybe Kakashi were probably the only ones who believed that the last Uchiha should be buried in Konoha. Once the eulogy finished, the shinobi, and the few civilians who had actually known Sasuke quickly dispersed, completely satisfied with the knowledge that they paid their last respects just by attending the small ceremony that Naruto had insisted on. It was probably for Naruto's sake they had even attended in the first place.

The old academy teams that had graduated with us had quickly lost respect for the comrade who had betrayed their village. I couldn't blame them, I probably should have felt the same way, but for some reason, even though his rejection had hurt, I couldn't bring myself to feel the way that they did. Neither could Naruto or Kakashi. It was probably because we had all seen the tormented soul beneath the cocky exterior, and somehow it had made it easier to forgive.

Tsunade-sama had done more than most and complied with the blond's wishes of allowing Sasuke to be buried in Konoha, knowing only to well just from watching Naruto over the years, the emotional, physical and inner torment that he had gone through to bring his 'lost' brother home. It had hurt at the beginning when I had to come to terms with the knowledge that I had never really known who Sasuke was in the first place, or had even remotely understood him. Over the years I had come to the realization that I was in love with a dream that I created in my childish, naive girl's heart. I never truly 'loved' Sasuke as a woman loves a man. If I had maybe I could have saved him. Then again, maybe that was just my naïve twelve year old self talking again. At the moment, I really wasn't sure.

The only person who could boast of the privilege of understanding Sasuke was the boy turned to man standing at my side. It was Naruto who had never given up, even after eight years almost to the day on the one who could not be saved. The one who had gone so far down a path of darkness, he had lost himself in a place that Naruto's light couldn't even touch.

One by one we would go to his coffin, each gifted with a few moments before laying him to rest. I moved aside, indicating to Naruto that I would prefer he go first. He shook his head and stepped to the side, "Go ahead Sakura. I want you to..." He left the rest unsaid.

Nodding, I took the seven steps it took to get to his coffin, glad that the lid was closed. I don't think I could have handled it if had been an open casket. I think I might have broken. Listening absently to the gravel crunching under my feet, I stopped and placed my callused hand, a warrior's hand on the polished surface.

"Hey, it's the annoying girl," the words left my lips in a hoarse, hushed whisper. At that moment, the first tear escaped from its prison and slipped down my face. I ducked my chin almost as if ashamed. Had I earned the right to cry for him? "Even after all these years I wish I could have met _you._ Even if you did leave me on a bench, alone… I hope you find peace Sasuke."

The tears were flowing freely now. Lifting my hand I tried wiping them away, but all I managed to do was make my face blotchy. Looking down, I felt comforted by the pink bangs that had fallen forward to cover my face. This moment was far too private to share with the people who stood behind me. Swallowing the sadness threatening to drown my senses, I stepped back and nodded at Naruto before returning to his side.

The rest of ceremony was a blur to my numb mind. I couldn't even watch Naruto or Kakashi as they each had their private moment with the Uchiha. I am not a religious person by any means but I found myself hoping, praying that somewhere Sasuke could hear all of us, could see that we still cared about him, that we had never stopped caring in the first place. I finally lifted my chin when Tsunade-sama nodded at the three of us. We all stepped forward and it was the four of us who lowered our lost friend's coffin into the ground. I was grateful to my teacher, the woman who had gifted me not only with the hidden strength in my fists but the compassion she showed us today. She hadn't even known Sasuke for anything other than the criminal he had become.

She had never looked into those empty, sad and lonely brown eyes of his. She had never heard him laugh, or had seen him cry, she didn't even know the sound of his voice. I wonder, with all the years to pass me by, well, if I survived the harsh life of the shinobi. A fancy word for a professional mercenary, really. Will I remember his voice, the rare smile, or even those sad empty brown eyes? Will they fade away, wisps of broken memories? In the end of it all, I couldn't even call myself worthy.

Yet still despite the melancholy honestly I loved life, for all its imperfections and idiosyncrasies. Sometimes I believed I was imperfection in the flesh. Maybe that's why I took to the medical profession the way I did. It had given me the power to fix the sick, but it was ironic that I couldn't seem to fix myself the way I could broken bones.

We all took turns flipping the dirt onto the coffin and somehow with each bit of soil that I placed over what would forever be his resting place, I felt like I was being freed from the one sided emotional ties that I held for the avenger. In a sense, it was like a cleansing, one that was long overdue for my soul. After so many years of staring into the waning shadows of the boys who had seemed to eclipse any of the small accomplishments I made, I was able to come to peace with it all in my own strange sort of way. Even after they had left the village, taken by two separate paths I had continued to follow the shadows I could never reach, or touch.

One path had led to destruction; the other had created a true hero. The latter was something I would never be even though I saved lives all the time. I blinked back a tear as I watched the last bit of the polished wood be covered by fresh soil. From the earth we come, and to the earth we return, my mind reminded me. Once we finished the task the three of us looked at each other, all with different expressions marring our soul worn faces.

Tsunade-sama said softly, "The three of you have the week off. I want you to report to my office Thursday. No earlier, do you hear me?"

No one uttered a word, as her words seemed to slowly seep into our numbed minds. We just nodded in agreement. Satisfied by the response, she left us staring after her.

I held onto the handle of my shovel as I turned my eyes to my best friend and my first teacher. Kakashi blinked a few times, his jaw working a few times as if there was something to say. It was obvious to us that he just couldn't find anything worth voicing, but then again, neither could we and so the air around us was heavy with silence. He shook his head and pivoted on his heel before striding away in his usual graceful manner. He gave us his trademark wave without looking back.

"Want to go get something to eat at Ichiraku Ramen Naruto?" I asked him to break the heavy silence that hung over us like a cloud.

My throat constricted when his blue eyes met mine. I could literally see the soul numbing pain in the seemingly endless deep azure. After a few moments he dipped his head weakly, "Yeah. I think I… just need to do something."

Side by side we returned to town. It was a strange feeling, because suddenly I felt like I had become a shade of gray. The civilians passed by the two of us in vivid technicolor, but the two of us were shrouded beneath a colorless canopy. I followed Naruto through the flap and sat down next to him on the familiar worn red stool. I vaguely heard Naruto as he ordered for us both.

When the steaming bowls were placed in front of us, I thanked Teuchi softly. Naruto just stared into the depths of the broth. Lifting my chopsticks, I nudged Naruto with my elbow, "Eat…"

"Yeah," he replied after a sigh. I waited until he began to lift the noodles to his mouth before I ate myself.

I have to admit, I'm not a huge fan of the stuff. I've eaten so much of it over the years because of Naruto, but something about the saltiness of the broth was soothing today, making it more tolerable then usual. In the end though, I couldn't finish my food. The blond shinobi protested when I paid for both of our bowls. I was a bit relieved when I could see that Naruto had finished his meal at least. After thanking the owner once more, we left the tiny restaurant.

Naruto walked me home, to the tiny apartment complex nearly at the edge of town. Laying my hand against the doorjamb, I faced Naruto, my green eyes roamed over his pale, drawn features. After a minute of silence I voiced softly, "Thank you Naruto. I'll see you later… okay?"

The blond lifted his chin his turmoil-filled eyes met mine. He choked out, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan…"

He turned to leave me standing there, but my hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He stilled, knowing full well that he couldn't break my hold, "What are you apologizing for Naruto?"

Slowly he turned, the sound of his voice gravelly from sadness, "For… for not being able to keep my promise…"

"What? Are you out of your mind?" I put my hands fiercely on my hips; I couldn't help the tinge of hardness that coated the tone that escaped my chapped lips.

The blond was taken aback by the unexpected angry words, "Sakura-chan I…"

"No… you listen to me Naruto Uzumaki. Don't you dare… blame yourself for this… Do you hear me?" I watched his eyes widen at the vehemence in which I spoke to him, "I'm just glad that you… you're safe. We chased after that idiot for years…"

"But…" he tried choking out in protest.

"I know I shouldn't be talking ill of the dead. I'm sad too Naruto. We both wanted to bring him home, but," the tears were running down my face freely again and I rubbed at them viciously, anger began to take place of the numbing bitter sadness in my heart, "The idiot didn't want us to save him. We tried Naruto. Eight years of chasing someone who didn't even want us to. You did more than anyone… please… please," I could help the crack in my voice as I pleaded with the blond, "Don't you ever blame yourself for something that couldn't be changed. I won't forgive you if you do."

His eyes searched the stubborn mask that hid my pain for a moment. After a deep breath, he shook his head. Before he could turn to leave, I reached out and grabbed him once more, but this time my arms wrapped around his shuddering frame in fierce hug. We clung to each other for several minutes. We didn't even notice the other tenants who passed by the two of us with curious eyes. Even if we did, we wouldn't have cared anyway.

He was the first to release the embrace. I watched him leave, staring after his trademark orange with sad eyes. I shut the door, listening to the click before latching the bolt. I went straight to my bedroom to cry once more. I would grieve today. I would allow myself this last weakness. I could almost hear Sasuke's voice in my head admonishing me for being so weak. I heard his voice telling me that I was still an annoying little girl.

As I sat on my bed and allowed the sorrow to pour from my soul, I murmured out loud in a choked voice, "Only one day asshole. That's all you deserve, after these eight _long_ years. We never gave up on you even though you gave up on us the moment you turned your back on your teammates, on your home. So I'll cry for you today… but… that's all… you… get…" I choked out hoping that wherever he was, that he heard my heartfelt words. Then I finally allowed my grief to finally pull me under and I cried until I could cry no more.

-o-

**A/N:** Let me know how what you think, because first person is definitely different for me! Please review and let me know your thoughts even if you don't care for it. I apologize for any grammar errors that I missed. Also I know Neji wasn't in this chapter but he will show up soon. Also this is shorter than my normal stuff. If you want me to continue to write this, review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Spoilers **up to Chapter 393. Writing first person is somehow strangely refreshing. I pray I do Sakura's character justice. I also wanted Sakura's parents to be rich and powerful for once.

**Description: **Sakura suddenly finds herself facing an arranged marriage with the Hyuuga heir. She doesn't want to tie herself romantically to anyone. Will a refusal upset her life too much? Will she be forced to accept something she does not want? Neji/Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. That right belongs to Kishimoto. Nor do I own the lyrics to Natasha Bedingfield's "Wild Horses"; which was what inspired this story.

**-Eight Months Later-**

**Chapter 1:**

The words coming from my father's mouth was effective in shattering my calm demeanor. His stern green eyes held mine as he spoke in his usual strict manner, "It will be three weeks and you'll be twenty one years old. I've allowed you to continue with this kunoichi nonsense because I was curious how far you'd take it. Honestly I thought you'd give up and so I waited for you to get it out of your system. But once you were taken as the Hokage's apprentice, I was delighted as it elevated our family's status."

I glanced at my mother but I voiced as politely as possible to my father, "Did you just invite me over to tell me this father?" I was reminded of why I avoided visiting my family.

His lips thinned into an irritated line at my cheeky manner but he continued coolly as he ran a hand through his blond hair, "Of course not, our family is a prestigious one in Konohagakure and at your advancing age I took the liberty of arranging a marriage. You've done more than enough as a kunoichi and of course _you _will continue to honor your family name. I've already spoken with the Hokage about this. You will be released from active duty immediately so that you can prepare for your wedding."

My mouth dropped in pure and unadulterated shock. Mother came forward and placed her hands on my shoulders trying to soothe the angry shaking that began to take hold of my limbs, "He's a very nice and handsome young man Sakura. I think you'll be pleased. They are in the dining hall waiting for us to join them."

All I could to think to ask is, "Does this 'young man' know?"

"Yes Sakura, he's the one who asked for your hand in fact," my mother ushered me through the carpeted hallway, her hand still on my shoulder as she continued to guide me.

I barely had the time to brace myself as I strode into the dining hall past the servants. My viridian eyes widened when they met the familiar colorless gaze of the stoic ANBU captain, Neji Hyuuga. His uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga sat on his left side cross-legged, his stern eyes much like my own father's. They were both silent as we entered and sat across from them.

Now I understood why the servants had insisted on dressing me up and applying makeup on my face. I felt restricted in the red kimono, I never liked wearing them as they made me feel caged. However I was so stunned I easily fell into the manners that had been grilled into me as a child. I greeted them both softly, demurely after my parents.

My father was the first to speak, "Thank you for your patience Hyuuga-sama. My daughter has been informed of…"

His voice blurred to my senses as my thoughts and emotions began to get over the initial shock of it all. I glanced up and met Neji's eyes. I honestly couldn't believe that he wanted something like this. We barely knew one another. He was the same person who had longed all those years to be freed of the seal that had bound his will into another person's. To top it all off, my father had gone ahead and forced Tsunade-sama to accept a resignation on my behalf. I knew that she wouldn't have wanted to, but my father's political pull in Konohagakure was too great for her to refuse him.

Didn't my father know about the important work that I did? I was the second best doctor in all of Konoha. I was responsible for saving countless lives, civilian and shinobi alike. I had been apart of the group that had brought back Suna's highly respected Kazekage back from Akatsuki's capture, not to mention that I was part of the reason why Sasori of the red sands was defeated. I know that it was quite a long time ago, but I was a respected jounin kunoichi in my own right. People respected me for me and not because of a title passed down through generations of some family lineage. I was my family's only child, a daughter. It was obvious my father wanted to create stronger political ties with a clan nearly as powerful as our own and my position in the shinobi world didn't really matter to him.

In other words, I was nothing but a tool. My fists clenched hidden beneath the surface of the table. This was unacceptable. I didn't want to get married. I didn't want to be forced to obey the orders of a man, a young man destined to be an arrogant and powerful clan lord no less. My father understood my independent nature and even if I refused and got myself kicked 'shamefully' out of the family I still couldn't return to my position as a kunoichi, or even as hospital staff. He had effectively backed me into a corner.

Their voices swelled in my ears and my heart began to pound like a drum as anger fierce and unbidden welled up in my soul. Slowly I stood to my feet my fists were clenched at my sides. My face was turned down, the curtain of my pink hair shielded my anger from them for several moments.

My father's was sharp and terse as he admonished my rudeness, "Sakura Haruno… you are being impolite…"

I felt Neji's eyes on me in that moment. I glanced up and met the curious glint in the depths of his nearly white eyes.

My eyes were cold as I announced loudly, "I refuse!" with that I brought my fist down and shattered the table into at least a hundred fragments. Glass shattered against the wall, and both Neji's and Hiashi's cream-colored once pristine kimonos were now stained with the sake they had been drinking.

Both the Hyuuga's were on their feet and in a defensive stance in seconds. I could see the wariness in both of their faces. My parents were in shock. Neither of them had really understood or even really knew of the strength hidden in my fists. They were rich civilians and had no true understanding of the shinobi world, but the Hyuuga's did. They knew exactly what I was capable of if I put my mind to it. They had both activated the Byakugan, their milky eyes daring me to retaliate further.

My father finally found his voice, however it wasn't nearly as stern as before, "Sakura… stand down now… What do you think you are doing?"

I ignored him at this point. He couldn't stop me and he knew it. I met both of the Hyuugas' eyes. Hiashi Hyuuga snarled at me, "Haruno-san. How dare you behave this way? You already know that you will not be able to return to active duty. You are dishonoring your family with your behavior… you have no reason to…" he paused a moment and then continued, his eyes glinting thoughtfully, "or do you?"

"Is that true Sakura?" her mother murmured softly at her side, her brown eyes wide on her fuming daughter, "Is there someone else?"

"I will never marry!" I swore tersely, irritated at his tone of voice, "I …"

I was interrupted by Neji's cool, detached voice, "Are you still hung up over Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno-san? He's a dead traitor. I'm afraid your knight in shining armor won't be coming for you. You know all too well that your behavior is unacceptable for someone of your status. Why not behave graciously since your parents have established you a secure marriage with a prestigious clan of _bloodline _heritage."

His cruelly cold spoken words knocked the wind out of my lungs. They were harsh and completely unnecessary. They firmed my resolve and my refusal. I grit out at him wanting nothing more than to put my fist through his smug, aristocratic face, "Well then Neji," I didn't bother with the honorifics and I heard my mother gasp but I ignored this as I plowed on, "this only affirms my desire not to marry an _asshole_ like you. I won't be put in some gilded cage and ordered around by your clan. If I wasn't in my parents house… you'd be a bloody mess on the wall…"

The arrogant smirk that touched his lips sent my temper into overdrive. It was obvious that he was not in the least intimidated by my threat nor did he believe me possible of such a feat. I pivoted on my heel to leave the house for good. My father's frosty voice followed me, "If you do this Sakura… you will be disowned. I will personally see to it that you will never be able to return to your position…"

Turning I met my father's eyes and my heart twisted in my chest. Despite it all, I did love my parents but I still refused to be tied down, chained like some sort of animal to something I didn't want. I glared at them all before replying evenly, "I'm sorry you feel that way. Goodbye father, mother," pausing I met Neji's gaze with an arrogant smirk of my own. I flipped my hair over my shoulder with a bravado that I really didn't feel.

I could almost hear Sasuke's voice admonishing me, _"You really are annoying. Always overreacting."_

I couldn't handle the anger anymore or the anguish twisting in my gut. I left the house in a blur rushing past the servants before I was tempted to demolish the damn place. Sending chakra to the soles of my feet I leapt into the trees and immediately I headed in the direction of the Hokage's Tower. To something familiar, solid, safe. I felt a familiar chakra signature approaching and I quickly jumped down into the open green areas of one of the practice grounds. I couldn't believe his audacity.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" I snapped angrily. I didn't bother with the honorifics.

Neji's form flickered into view several feet away from me. His frosty pearl-hued eyes roamed over my angry features coolly, "It's not too late to go back. You left your mother in tears. What's so appalling about marrying me Sakura? Do not misunderstand, I'm not here to beg… but I cannot make sense of your actions…"

My body was rigid as I walked straight up to him. As I did so he didn't even flinch, but his eyes were wary as I glared up into his face. Lifting my hand I pointed straight into the center of his forehead protector, before replying softly, "No one likes to be caged Neji. You of all people should understand that."

He grabbed my wrist in a tight but surprisingly gentle grip, his eyes were intense as they looked down into my own with the flicker of an emotion I couldn't quite read, "Then it is not because of your misplaced feelings for Uchiha Sasuke."

I frowned up at him, my anger dissipating at the mention of Sasuke again. I didn't quite understand why he kept mentioning the deceased Uchiha. I shook my head, "You don't understand… do you? I still love Sasuke and I always will… but…" I paused with a sad sigh, not really wanting to discuss it with him but really, I just wanted him out of my face, "But the love I have for him is the same love Naruto has for him…"

"I see," he replied, releasing his hold on me but his eyes still held the same intensity as before, "then I ask you Sakura Haruno. Will you allow me to court you?"

I didn't expect that in the least. This was Neji Hyuuga. "Why?" I asked with just a little bit more than incomprehension. I had thought that the whole marriage proposal was an arranged thing between the two families; my mother had mentioned he had asked for my hand, but I figured it was some sort of political thing. Had Neji wanted the engagement in the first place for other reasons? I knew my father was a powerful, very rich merchant lord and that I would come with a pretty nice sized dowry, not to mention some of the prestige and influential connections that any clan would kill to have.

It was then that I realized that the sleekly built Hyuuga truly did possess a compelling presence as his liquid movement drew me away from my thoughts. I took a step back to give us some distance, but he just took another step forward. I couldn't help but wonder if this was his ANBU captain side. The sheer confidence and determination in his silvery eyes was unmistakable and it was making me more nervous than I'd like to admit.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in dating anyone," I answered evenly, my eyes meeting his intense gaze without faltering, "I meant what I said. I do not want to marry… _ever_ in fact."

"Why?" his tone was the texture of rich chocolate.

The sound of his voice sent a shudder through my senses and made my toes curl. Was this really Neji Hyuuga? I was just more than a touch confused by his behavior. A thought hit me.

"You've never shown any interest in me before Hyuuga… why now? Were you the one who arranged this whole marriage thing for something other than political reasons?" I couldn't help the irritable snap that laced my words. I didn't enjoy being confused. I was used to being ahead mentally and physically in all that I did.

"I've had an interest in you for a while Sakura," He reached down to grasp my chin and lifted my face so that I was forced to look him in the eye, "But you've never noticed. Yes I was the one who arranged it. My uncle easily agreed with my decision and so we went to your father to ask his permission."

My jaw went slack with shock.

His thumb brushed my lip, "I'll say it again Sakura," his voice was a sensual purr, "I wish to court you. I want to make you my wife."

"No," my answer was immediate. I could feel my heart wanting to respond to his warmly spoken words. Probably only because it felt so bruised at the moment. Which was more than a little strange, since he had not only blatantly insulted me in my parents' house but he also had made plans without even asking me to get me forced into an engagement with him.

"So adamant. You're such a paradox Haruno. You've always been a walking contradiction as long as I can remember. You went from being a whiny little girl trying to be a kunoichi with no blood limit to a woman who could bring down a mountain with her fists. And it's with those same hands you can heal someone from the brink of death," he paused a moment before whispering the last bit against my ear, "you fascinate me." His warm breath tickled the appendage, causing a shiver to travel up my spine.

Shivering I stepped back once more and gazed into those strange, mysterious eyes of his. Why had I never seen this side of him before? If he felt the way he said he did, shouldn't I have noticed it somewhere along the line? Had I truly just been blind to such things?

I should have noticed him moving in on my personal space again. I blinked up to gaze at him too late. I suddenly found myself wrapped around a taunt, sleekly muscled chest. I barely had time to react when his lips covered my own with a very possessive kiss. There was no other way to describe it really. It wasn't a soft gentle kiss nor was it passionate and forceful.

I stiffened in his arms and instinctively I knew I should fight his hold on me. After all the bravado and drama of not only telling my family off, but him and his uncle as well. Yet I couldn't help it, as my body turned traitor and relaxed into what was a very carnal assault on the senses. His lips were rubbing lazily against my own. His tongue artfully traced my lips before nipping at the corner of my lips almost savagely. I gasped at the sensual administration as his tongue laved at the mark he had left behind.

He finally released his hold on me and met my eyes with a masculine smugness that stoked my temper. I used my considerably enhanced strength to shove him away. He stumbled back a couple steps still smirking as he took in my flushed features and swollen mouth. Neji said with satisfaction at my flustered visage, "As I have just proven we're completely compatible…"

The Hyuuga may not beg, but he sure as hell didn't give up either. I shook my head firmly, "As I told you before Hyuuga… no…"

"Why are you being so stubborn Sakura-san?" Neji couldn't quite understand the reluctance and stubborn intent in her continued refusal of him. It might have hurt his pride if he hadn't just kissed her and felt her responsive nature. It hadn't been much of a response really; he could tell she had held herself back, but it had been there all the same.

I couldn't help the sorrow that colored my eyes before I turned to leap away into the safe canopy of the great, large oaks of Konoha, "Because… I am broken." I changed my direction to head to the Hokage's home. It had gotten late and so I knew she would have already left her office.

I left him there gazing after me with those deep, mysterious eyes of his. I wanted nothing more than to speak to my teacher. Even if she could do nothing for me, it would just make me feel better to have someone to talk to. She was one of the few people in the world that actually understood me.

I was no longer able to sense Neji's signature. It was obvious he had cloaked it from me but it didn't matter. Somehow I knew he was following me. I shook my head at his tenaciousness; this whole situation was too weird for words.

Once at the doorstep of Tsunade-sama's, I gave a light rap at the door. Within minutes the blonde opened the door and gave me a small smile before ushering me inside. I apologized immediately, "I'm sorry for bothering you… but…"

"I was waiting up for you. I knew you would come," she uttered tiredly, her honey brown eyes roamed over my face thoughtfully.

"I can't believe this. I know you're hands are tied. I'm not here to beg for what I can't have. It's just this is all just too bizarre," I sat down on her brown sofa before covering my face in my hands.

"What do you mean? You come from a rich family… you knew something like this might happen," Tsunade-sama shook her head before meeting my tired green eyes.

"Well… honestly I did but I still couldn't accept it. It's just that it's strange because… Neji Hyuuga… was the one who apparently approached my parents with the proposal. He says he has some sort of feelings for me but…" I shook my head, I still couldn't half believe it honestly.

I touched my lips absent-mindedly. I could still feel the touch of his lips. Neji Hyuuga had kissed me in such way, I almost felt like had tried branding me. My first kiss was definitely one I'd never forget. My mind was still confused by his sudden attentions.

"What's so strange about it? You're an attractive young woman Sakura. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way men look at you? You're powerful, smart, you have status, and you are beautiful inside and out," the Hokage's lips firmed in a thoughtful line. She wasn't surprised that Sakura hadn't noticed, not with Naruto chasing off any male who so much as looked more than once in her direction. He was her self-proclaimed big brother and he took his position seriously.

I lifted my head as a rusty chuckle left my throat, "Are you sure you aren't talking about Yamanaka Ino, Tsunade-sama?"

My teacher's brown eyes searched my face thoughtfully for a moment. She opened her mouth to respond when there was a knock at the door. Frowning, she rose to her feet, her robes swirling behind her as she went to the entrance and opened the door.

I suppressed a groan as my eyes met Neji Hyuuga who greeted her politely. His voice was cool as he said, "Forgive my intrusion Hokage-sama, I'm here to escort my fiancé home. It is getting late."

My eyes went wide with disbelief. What the hell was up with him? He had said he wouldn't beg but now he was being just down right disillusional. I rocketed to my feet and growled out angrily ignoring my teacher's shocked look, "What the hell Hyuuga? Are you some sort of stalker now? Can't you leave me alone at least for tonight? I've already told you the answer was … no… Are you deaf? Or just stupid!?"

He calmly met my eyes but I could see the smugness in them. I was really sorely tempted to kick his pale ass into next Tuesday at this point.

The Hokage's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as she politely invited the Hyuuga in.

She surprised us both as she suddenly took off her headband and strode over to me and deposited it into my hands. She said curtly, "You are still on active duty until midnight tonight Haruno."

I glanced up at her and into her sparkling mischievous brown eyes as my fingers curved over the metal of her hitai-ate. I already knew by that look she was formulating a plan. The Hyuuga stiffened because he recognized it for what it was as well.

"Yes I am. Is there something you require of me?" I asked dutifully, a smile played around the edges of my mouth.

"I have a mission for you," she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You cannot be serious Godaime-sama," Neji began to protest but she ignored him.

"Sakura do you know Taki, the small country east of Earth Country, north of here?" she smiled at the young woman with a knowing smirk.

"Of course but…" I couldn't see how this had anything to do with my situation.

"There is a small ocean town to the north. I have an old friend there that I would like you to stay with. He lives outside a small town called Yokohama. His name is Arashi Murakami. He needs assistance with some projects of his. It really is a c ranked mission at best. You may stay as long… as you need to..." Tsunade-sama smiled fondly at me, "Mention my name, he owes me a favor…"

I couldn't help the tears that tingled in my eyes at the opportunity she was giving me. I forgot Neji was in the room and I was in her arms in moments hugging her tightly, "Please just let Naruto know I'm alright okay."

"Of course," she returned the tight embrace before releasing me, "take a couple months, or more if you have to…"

"I object to this. She only has four hours until she is no longer on the active roster," Neji Hyuuga protested tersely. He was not about to let the Hokage upset his plans for the pink haired woman.

"Are you certain you want to object Hyuuga-sama?" She turned to face him, that mischievous look on her face was beginning to alarm me, "Because I was going to assign you to the same mission."

I was floored by her response to him and just a little more than upset, "What? Please don't do that… he's a damned stalker…"

The Hyuuga raised a brunette brow at being called a stalker for the second time. He nodded his head in the Hokage's direction, "If she insists on leaving Konohagakure then I will accompany her as well…"

I glared at the two of them and with a frustrated snarl of aggravation I was out of the house like a shot, my gratefulness to my traitorous teacher completely gone. Was hell freezing over somewhere? I glanced over my shoulder and I could see Neji following hot on my heels. I had expected it, but it still pissed me off to see him just ever so calmly following me as if it were the most normal thing to do.

In moments he caught up to me and was traveling at my side, "Don't you want to at least stop by your apartment and pick up a few supplies? It's at least a three days journey that far north."

"Ugh… you… you," I stopped and met him face to face once more before poking him in the chest, "stop stalking me."

"I am doing no such thing. We are going to go complete an assignment Sakura that was assigned to _both _of us," he returned silkily.

I then had the mad desire to break both of his well-muscled legs. Muttering under my breath when my anger hazed brain agreed with at least one fact. It would be smarter to at least pick up a few things, especially if he was hell bent on following me anyways; there was no point in trying to run. Maybe I could figure out a way to ditch him in the middle of the woods later.

I quickly went to my apartment at the edge of town and gathered a few things, a bit of money I did have on hand, a little food for the road, and a couple changes of clothes and the standard issued bar of soap carried on missions.

I glanced back at the Hyuuga. It was strange to see him standing in the middle of my stark, tiny apartment. His somewhat overwhelming presence made it feel much smaller than it actually was. I asked him despite myself, "Don't you need to gather supplies as well?"

"I always carry money. So do not concern yourself. I will buy supplies in the next village," he shrugged coolly.

Smug bastard, I thought to myself darkly before exiting the premises and locking up tightly.

I watched as he suddenly began to form jutsu in the hall. After a few hand signs a puff of smoke escaped his cupped hands. I frowned. I knew he was far too advanced to fail at any jutsu he did.

"What was that?" I asked him curiously, my eyes wide.

"I just sent a missive to the servants at the Hyuuga compound. I gave them an order to take your things to the estate since I know your address now," he replied curtly, his eyes were somber as they met my gaze.

Breaking his legs was sounding better by the moment. I ignored the frown that marred his visage when I bit out viciously, "You better be glad Hyuuga that I don't give in to my more… violent urges…" before streaking down the hall, leaving him standing there with that trademark smirk on his face. Once outside, I realized that I hadn't even bothered to change from the Haruno crested kimono and my face was still slathered in makeup. This was going to be a long three days. I was hardly able to stifle the groan.

-o-

**A/N: ** Also to note I have three stories going right now. This one and 'Lady Thief' and one called 'Blacksmith's Daughter' I'll post them in the order of which is getting the most attention, unless of course I'm inspired otherwise. So if you really like where this is going and want to see more, let me know that you like it and review. Knowing that people like it makes me want to write more. Thank you. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Spoilers **up to Chapter 393. Time for Neji's POV at least for a bit.

**Description: **Sakura suddenly finds herself facing an arranged marriage with the Hyuuga heir. She doesn't want to tie herself romantically to anyone. Will a refusal upset her life too much? Will she be forced to accept something she does not want? Neji/Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. That right belongs to Kishimoto. Nor do I own the lyrics to Natasha Bedingfield's "Wild Horses"; which was what inspired this story.

**Thanks to: (Sansho M Taysumi- **Thanks, I don't know about that. But I will try to make it amazing. **Angel Falls8**-Thanks, here it is, hope you enjoy. **Roxnroll- **Thanks, I'm uncertain about first person, it's a lot more personal than writing in third. I'm happy that you think it's beautiful. **Blackonyx83-** Here's another update, with my love. Hehe. **Silent Sinner Abella- **Ty. You're reading all my stories. I'm glad you like this one too. **Minniemousemom- **Yes he does. If he keeps it up, he might just get it. Thanks for reading this. **HarmonyRose- **Thanks for reading all of my works original, xovers, and pointing out what needs to fixed. And always just givin' plain ol' good advice. **Ryokonechan-** Thank you for being the first to review. I agree about Sasuke for sure. And thanks to everyone else who read, but didn't necessarily leave a review!)

**It is not enough for a man to know how to ride; he must know how to fall.**

**Mexican Proverb**

**Chapter 2**

As the pearl eye male trailed behind the quiet woman he was drawn inward by his thoughts. They had been traveling a day and half and Sakura had hardly spoken a word to him. He could feel the anger emanating from her slender frame, but he somehow sensed it was more at herself than at him. His eyes followed her almost absently as her mid length pink tresses fluttered in the breeze as she leapt from tree branch to tree branch.

What was it about her that drew him to her? In all honesty he had not gone after her with the intention of kissing her, but the more he had spoken with her the more that indescribable sensation in the pit of his chest began to buildup, that strange draw that Sakura had on him had tugged on him stronger than ever and before he knew it, he found himself wanting to steal a taste of her.

He wasn't the sort of man to go chasing after a woman who held no interest in him. It wasn't like there was any shortage of positive female attention where he was concerned. He could nearly have his pick of willing females in Konohagakure. Yet, his eyes had always been drawn to the pink haired enigma for almost as long as he knew her.

He would have been more than willing to let her no be no and then do his best to fix the damage control he had caused for her but the heartrending tone of her voice when she had whispered into the darkness, _"because... I am broken."_

It had undone something in him and firmed his resolve to follow through in trying to figure out the puzzle that was Sakura Haruno. To discover for himself what it was about the blazing inner light that seemed to spill out from her soul that she hid so carefully from the world.

-o-

The stupid man was still following me. Some genius he was. He sure didn't know how to take a hint. I had hoped the silent treatment would make him get sick of my company and would make him want to return to Konoha alone. It sounds childish and it probably is, but I didn't have any better ideas. I could have tried to ditch him in the woods, but he had been in the room when Tsunade-sama given the blasted directions. So it's not like it would do me any good. It would only serve to make me look like an idiot.

I was probably pushing myself harder than I should have, but even after the time that had passed since my parents had dropped the bomb on me, I still feel like I had emotion to burn.

I could feel his poignant gaze following me and I was left to wonder, if he was being truthful about having his eye on me for a while. I don't see how in the hell I didn't notice such intensity on my person before. It was almost like someone was prodding that area of my skin with a hot poker. It was unnerving to say the least.

The soft tenor of his voice had me halting in my tracks, "I think we should stop for the night."

Turning thoughtful viridian eyes on him I nodded in agreement, "We just hit the other side of the border. Hopefully we should arrive sometime tomorrow."

Wordlessly we set up our standard bedrolls before starting a fire. I dug some rations out of my pack and tossed Neji one of the energy bars. He caught it effortlessly before sitting down into a cross-legged position beside the fire. I was slightly jealous at how elegant he could make something so everyday and mundane seem. It wasn't fair really. I was a woman and I lacked the grace that Neji seemed to ooze without even trying.

I pulled out the map and said over the crackling fire to break the uncomfortable silence, "It looks like we'll be passing through a village sometime tomorrow. We'll be able to stop and pick up more supplies and anything else you need."

He just gave a short clipped nod before finishing off the food I'd given him. I felt my breath catch in my throat somewhat nervously when he lifted silvery eyes to assess me in that piercing manner of his, "Aren't you going to eat Sakura?"

Startled, I glanced down at the uneaten bar in my hand for several long moments. My stomach protested the thought of food, so I shoved the offending bar back into the pack. I shook my head, "I'm not really hungry."

The silence stretched uncomfortably for several very awkward seconds. I placed my chin on my knees and stared into the fire just for something to do. The exhaustion of traveling hadn't quite caught up with me yet.

"So you're talking to me now," Neji's usually warm tenor was cool, clipped.

I was brutally honest, "I was hoping you'd take the hint and go back to Konoha."

"How very childish of you," his lip quirked with traces of humor at my response.

I visibly winced at the jab. I had come to the same conclusion myself, but it wasn't like I was going to admit to that, "Whatever."

An aristocratic brow rose tellingly over his eyes. He knew he didn't have to breathe a word to get his point across. Strangely even still, my temper didn't rise within me as it usually did. It wasn't worth it. I knew it, and even if it would serve to make me feel better for a few minutes and then it would leave a hollow feeling in the end.

"Why are you following me? And don't give me that bullshit that it's because Tsunade-sama ordered you to… Which _that_ is still something I don't understand," I groused at him, irritated by his nonchalance.

He tilted his head slightly studying me for several moments before replying, "To make sure you come home. That's probably the very reason why she sent me along with you to begin with," he paused taking a deep breath, "Though I have to say, I don't agree with her methods of giving you a place to run away to… you're not a child anymore."

"You're a prick," I grunted back at him. Who in the hell did he think he was? He was the reason I was running away in the first place.

"Excuse me?" the Hyuuga stood to his feet and strode around the fire before pinning me beneath that molten gaze of his.

"You heard me. You. Are. A. Prick," I rose to my feet and glared into his face, "You accuse me of running away and that may be true… but I didn't ask your opinion about that in first place now did I? No!"

"You are throwing a tantrum," he stated coldly, unamused by what he percieved as unnecessary theatrics.

I could tell he was more than just a little irritated even though his face gave none of that away other than the sudden emergence of an interesting tick above his left eyebrow. I smiled frostily at him then, "So what if I am? Hell I think I have the right to throw a damn tantrum if I feel like it," I poked him in the chest ignoring the way his shoulders stiffened as I continued with my tirade, "If it wasn't for you… upsetting my life with some weird out of the blue proposal of marriage, I'd be working the late shift in the hospital right at this moment… saving lives… just like I was trained to… but you and my father just had to back me up in a corner where I was forced to choose something I never wanted in the first place."

"I don't think you know what you want," the intervals between the ticks were increasing by the moment.

"I know that you are a know it all _asshole_," I mocked him blatantly to his face. I could tell by the increasing flush across his usually pale cheekbones that I was probably going too far but I was on a roll, "Who the hell do you think you to tell me something like that? You hardly know me."

"You assume too much Sakura. Didn't you pay attention in class when the instructor taught us that to assume was deadly for a shinobi," the suddenly silky quality of his voice sent alarm bells off in my brain.

However I ignored it as I pressed on, "Oh… well aren't you being hypocritical…"

"Am I?" he took a step forward.

I took a step back but I tilted my chin up at him stubbornly, "What the hell is wrong with you Hyuuga…?"

Long, tapered fingers snaked out to grab my chin. He forced me to look up at him, leaving me to drown in the depths of his heated silvery eyes. I could smell the subtle scent of cedar tickle my nostrils as he suddenly stepped into my personal bubble without warning. All thoughts of pile-driving him with my fists left my mind as he captured my lips in his.

My fingers curled into fists at my sides and my heart began to hammer in my chest as he deepened the kiss so very achingly slow. His lips moved over mine as he gently coaxed a response from me. All the anger I felt towards him had completely washed away and all that was left was confusing emotions I didn't quite want to analyze.

Gently I pushed him away from me and felt my heart flip in my chest at the heated look in his eyes. I said hoarsely, "I don't know what you want from me Neji… but not only is this not fair to me… it's not fair to you either… I get the feeling you want something from me that I don't think I can give…"

A callused finger traced the edge of my cheek gently. His voice was slightly hoarse as he responded softly; "You worry over things that you should not Sakura."

My jaw worked as I tried to think of some way to respond properly to such an enigmatic comment. He bent forward and I couldn't help but stiffen. His lips brushed my cheekbone as he whispered, warm breath against my ear, "Goodnight Sakura."

I watched as he stepped back and went to his bedroll leaving me confused. I silently slipped into my own sleeping bag, my eyes shutting, pink eyelashes fanning against my cheeks. I had felt so much emotion behind that amazingly intimate kiss that I really did begin to believe that he must have been completely honest with me when he told me the other night that he had his eye on me for a long time. Maybe I was so caught up with the few people that I allowed in my inner circle of friends that I had been blind to everything and everyone else.

I was also still too aware of the stained shadow Sasuke had behind left in my soul. I had long let him go but there was something about his short presence in my young life that would not release me.

_"It's because you're so weak. Pathetic. Always borrowing other people's strength," _I could hear his cold voice admonishing me.

_"You're right," _I responded back, _"But mark my words… I will find my own strength and not even you can take that from me…"_

Silence.

It wasn't until then that I was able to let the exhaustion lining my limbs pull me into fitful slumber.

-o-

"It's somehow strangely refreshing to be out of the forest," I said as I stretched my arms over my head as we strode into the busy village.

"Well after three days of looking at nothing but trees… I'm inclined to agree," the male's lips twisted with the hint of amusement.

I turned to flash him a small smile before looking around curiously. We had traveled all day today, stopping once in a village near the border to pick up supplies. Soon after we had left the forest so famous to Fire Country had melted away and had gave way to open grassy plains and hillsides. It had been a bit chilly as it was just the beginning of March. But the wildflowers dotting the greenery were a nice, refreshing sight.

As we had drawn closer to Yokohama, I was pleased when I began to smell the salty brine indicating we were drawing close to the tiny port town. I didn't bother to stop as I went the other side of the village, only halting when I could finally see the vibrant blue water lapping against the sand.

"It's been so long since I've seen the ocean," I said as I tilted my face, letting the salty breeze tickle my skin. It never failed to feel refreshing.

"Incase you've forgotten Haruno… we need to inquire about the location of Arashi Murakami… the sun will be setting soon and it would be better not to show up on a stranger's doorstep after nightfall," a cool voice reminded me.

Nodding at the stoic male, I pivoted on my heel and returned to town, this time following Neji's lead. I listened absently as he inquired about the person from a few of the locals. Finally someone gave us the directions we needed and we found out that we needed to head west of town. Apparently the guy owned some kind of ranch type place. I just hoped fervently I wasn't going to be sent to weed out a rice field. If that were the case, I'd turn around and go right back home and just deal with it.

As we traveled towards our destination I found myself more and more curious as to what sort of person this old acquaintance was. With Tsunade-sama, kami only knows what kind of people she hung around with in her wilder, younger gambling days.

We crested a hill, and my eyes widened as I looked into the valley below. There was a beautiful sprawling home nestled snugly against the green. Several pens, fences, corrals ran together like a big jigsaw puzzle complete with a barn. But strangely, they seemed to be all empty which was strange to say the least.

"This has to be it," Neji murmured.

"Well I guess we won't know unless we go inquire," I replied before streaking down the hillside.

Within minutes we both found ourselves standing on the porch. Raising my hand and curling it into a fist I gave the solid wood shoji door a firm knock. I heard shuffling and irritated grumbling. I stiffened when the door slid open and a man with a hawkish face, graying long black hair, and sharp as tacks gold eyes surveyed me and Neji before snapping irritably, "What in the hell do you want?"

"Are you Murakami-san?" I inquired politely.

"Yeah… what of it?" he groused back, running a hand through his ruffled hair.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and this is Neji Hyuuga... we were sent here to help you out with some projects by Tsunade-sama," I explained before pointing to my headband expressively.

His facial muscles relaxed considerably before nodding, "Please come inside. Forgive my rudeness. I just… don't get many visitors…"

Neji and I exchanged a thoughtful look before heading inside. He shut the door and ushered us inside. He led us to a sitting room and gestured at us politely to take a seat.

Slowly I sat down in the proffered seat trying not to flinch as Neji sat down right next to me, his thigh brushing mine. My brain reminded me of the kiss we shared. I had resolved that morning when I woke up that I would act like nothing happened between us. Neji seemed to not have minded as we both made our best attempts to act normally with one another. Now, the bridge of my nose was dusted pink as Neji adjusted into a more comfortable position on the old brown couch, his cloth covered thigh rasping against mine several more times.

Arashi asked us both abruptly snapping my attention away from Neji, his gold eyes cool, "So what sort of favor does old Tsunade want?"

"She told me to come here, along with… Hyuuga-sama…" I was polite ignoring the look sent in my direction, "Saying that you did owe her a favor… but… really more or less to help you out for a couple months."

Black brows knit together, "So in other words, she wants me to baby-sit ya for an indefinate amount of time," he let out a rusty sigh, "Guess it could have been worse."

"Baby-sit?" Neji asked somewhat incredulous at the man's gall. He was an ANBU captain for kami's sake. He didn't appreciate the comparison at all.

"Yeah you heard me… baby-sit. I'm sure they don't teach you shinobi about how to deal with a horse properly," the man waved a callused hand at the both of us dismissively.

"We are taught the basics of riding incase such a thing is required on a mission," I said tentively. What the hell was he going on about? There weren't any horses in the pens outside to begin with. Did Tsunade-sama send us to take care of a loony old man? My lips pursed with displeasure at the thought.

"Ugh," Arashi rolled his eyes at the both of us, "Well… I guess I can explain what it is I do in the morning," amber eyes averted to my face, "You know how to cook girly? I guess you could make yourself useful at least that way since I'm going to give you both a roof over your head for the next few months."

"Uh… well… I'm good at making instant food," I replied softly with an embarrassed smile, "If it's ramen you want…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Arashi stood to his feet and pointed to the both of us before ambling out of the room, "Fine then the both of you have dish duty tonight."

I glanced at Neji who didn't look pleased by the man's gesture. I lifted my hand to cover my smile and I choked to cover a laugh. It was ironic that the male at my side was an aristocrat who had no problem getting down in the mud, fighting to the bloody death, but the idea of cleaning dishes was below him.

I let out a bark of amused laughter. I couldn't help it.

"I do not see what it is that you find so funny. If he does not require our assistance, we should return to Konoha," Neji's voice was clipped with irritation.

"Feel free to leave at any time Neji-_sama_," I teased him, my tongue curling playfully around his title, "but I'm staying."

"You are a stubborn woman," Neji hissed between his teeth more than just a little irritated.

"And you're a prick," I smirked into his face with a saccharine smile before rising to my feet and sashaying out of the room. I could at least offer my help to slice some vegetables or something, anything to get me out of that male's presence for at least five minutes. I could feel the strength of his glare on my back but for some reason this time, it felt rather good.

-o-

**A/N:** The tension! The insults! And soon to be horses! YAY! Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Spoilers **up to Chapter 393. Also FYI guys, I'm a big fan of the mustang horse, A HUGE BIG FAN, like how people are insane about Football teams or whatever that's me when it comes to horses, especially wild ones. There are actually many herds of Wild Horses all over the world, Mustangs in America and of course one can never forget the Chincoteague Ponies, Brumbies in Australia, Przewalskis in Mongolia, pony herds in Scotland, and I've even read some where that there is a small, pony like horse in Japan, I just don't remember where. But anyhow I will refer to them as mustangs in this story. **Spoiler**: (I figure if Kishomoto can create a weird rapper guy named Killer Bee in the manga… um why can I not have wild horses in the fanfiction verse… My logic is weird I know lol) **end spoiler:** I've been around horses but I've never owned one, or trained one, so I apologize for any inaccuracies that I write for terms of entertainment and please take it as such. I will writing about some of the gentling bamboo pole methods in this story here and there just to give it a feel of authenticity, which was in fact I believe created by John Sharp, I've also read that Native Americans used a similar technique and that's where he got it from, but this is all been read on the internet so I apologize for any inaccuracies regarding that. His granddaughter, Kitty Lauman continues to use it today. She has awesome videos of her working with Ranger, a BLM Mustang for the Mustang Makeover Challenge of 2007 that you can find easily on youtube by typing in the search, Ranger Day 1. (If you love horses, it's so worth watching, especially when she rides Ranger through a Drive-Thru in one of his later training videos) All right, sorry for the long-winded author's note but I felt it should be addressed.

**Description: **Sakura suddenly finds herself facing an arranged marriage with the Hyuuga heir. She doesn't want to tie herself romantically to anyone. Will a refusal upset her life too much? Will she be forced to accept something she does not want? Neji/Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. That right belongs to Kishimoto. Nor do I own the lyrics to Natasha Bedingfield's "Wild Horses"; which was what inspired this story.

**There is something about the outside of a horse that is good for the inside of a man. (Or woman)**

**Winston Churchill**

**Chapter 3**

The brisk knock at the shoji door to my small room had me rolling over irritably. I groaned as my eyes opened. Slowly sitting up I rubbed the flecks of sleep out of my eyes. Glancing at the window, I frowned when I noticed that it was still dark. It wasn't that I was not a morning person, but we'd been traveling hard for three days and my body was complaining.

Mechanically I rose to my feet and quickly dressed in my usual magenta zip up top and black skintight shorts, skirt and sandals. Running my fingers through my tangled pink hair, I slipped my hitai ate in its usual headband position. Slipping out into the quiet hall I followed the scent of cooking food.

Neji was sitting at the table, his gaze was sharp and he looked as alert as he normally did but I could tell by the bags under his eyes that he was more tired than he let on. I could understand that feeling. Sighing I ambled into the kitchen, my green eyes taking in a griddle with frying bacon and Arashi stirring a bowl full of batter.

"Not one for a traditional breakfast?" I asked with a small smile.

"Who wants to deal with making rice this early?" Arashi glanced up, his gold eyes searching mine for a moment, "Do you think you can handle not letting the bacon burn?"

I strode over to the stove with an amused grin on my face, "I will make you no promises."

He sent me an amused look but didn't reply to my silliness.

I went to the sink to wash my hands before grabbing the pair of tongs next to the cooking food. Flexing them a moment I flipped the bacon and watched out of the corner of my eyes as he added the batter to a hot iron skillet. Before the bacon burned I set the strips on a paper towel covered plate to let the grease drain.

I folded my arms and watched as Arashi quickly cooked the pancakes and set them on another serving platter. He jerked his head in my direction, "Take those to the table. I'll get the rest."

"Alright," I replied grabbing up the plates laden with steaming food and carried them to the table.

A few minutes after Arashi followed carrying the condiments and a few plates and utensils. Breakfast was a silent affair and once we were finished, once again Neji and I were relegated to dish duty. I gave the poor guy a break and I washed while he dried. Once done Arashi voiced coolly, "Well I guess it's time for you two to find out what it is, that I do exactly. But rather then explain, I will show you."

The both of us just nodded as he led us outside. The sun was finally beginning to peak out over the horizon but the air was chilly, and I suddenly wished that I had thought to pack some pants and long sleeved shirts. Neji and I were a bit startled when Arashi suddenly dashed away in a blur of black.

We exchanged wide-eyed looks but quickly followed after the guy. My lips pursed, I hadn't noticed the guy's chakra signature. I wouldn't have guessed he was a shinobi, especially from his comments of the night before. He was a very skilled individual if he'd been able to keep his chakra concealed from not only me but also Neji who was a top ranking ANBU captain. I filed this information away in my brain for future reference and contemplation for a later time.

We traveled over a few sets of hills and finally we stopped just as we crested at the top of a vibrant green overlook. My eyes widened as I could make out a herd of at least fifty horses or more below. The varying hues of their coats speckled the green grass. I hadn't even been aware that there was actually such an assortment of color for one animal. I'd ridden a few before, but I'd really not given them much thought. Travel for a shinobi was much more beneficial on foot because of our chakra reserve. The only time a shinobi used a horse was because it dealt with a mission in some way.

Arashi began to explain slowly, his deep voice quiet, "These horses are what we would refer to as mesteño, or mustang. I work directly for the Taki government in correlation of managing the wild herds. I take care of animals that might have either been wounded, and I cull the herds to maintain populations at a reasonable level. The horses I do cull, I train. Sometimes the Taki government needs mounts for whatever reason or I sell them to very few, select people. They are protected in this country, but there are people who try poaching them to sell off as either horsemeat or for whatever reason to suit their fancy and it's my job to keep such activities to a minimum. I also have to keep them out of villages or public areas when they sometimes wander into them looking for food…"

My eyes widened thoughtfully, "You do all of this alone?"

"For the most part," He replied folding his arms while surveying the two of us, "Every so often I hire a couple guys to help me round up strays but as good ol' Tsunade has seen fit to send me some kids to baby-sit, I'll make do with the two of you if you can keep your seat in a saddle."

"Uh… I didn't see any horses in any of the pens when we arrived yesterday," I murmured softly.

"I sold my last set of horses about three weeks ago. You guys arrived just in time to help with this season's first roundup. However," He eyed our clothing distastefully, "You'll need to get you some good working clothes and shoes."

"What's wrong with what we are wearing now?" Neji asked him, silvery eyes meeting gold.

"Well first off, the two of ya are wearing sandals. I suggest getting a pair of boots or at least something that completely covers your toes. You won't like it if a hoof steps down on your bare toes… a good sturdy pair of pants or jeans is a good idea as well," he waved a hand at the two of us dismissively.

"We'll head down to the village some time today to pick up some work clothing then," Neji nodded at the older man's logic.

A stout sorrel horse down in the valley lifted his head, looking straight up at the three of us before giving a sharp, warning whinny to his band. My breath caught in my throat as the entire herd lifted their heads began to gallop away in the opposite direction of us. I'd seen horses run before of course but never in such a situation. It was almost like watching poetry in motion. Their hues blurred together in a dazzling array of color, the morning breeze flapping at their manes and the sound of their thundering hooves broke the stillness of the early morning trilling of songbirds.

I hate to admit it, but I was transfixed like a little kid. My eyes stayed glued to them until they disappeared over the other hillside.

I didn't realize I'd said it but I had whispered, "Beautiful," under my breath. The two men at my side glanced at me, but honestly, I didn't care what they thought.

"Well, let's head on back then. There's some fencing repair required before I even think about bringing in a good ten horses or so to the ranch," he sent a sideways glance at the two of us, "You kids can handle a hammer and nails right?"

The surreal haze over my mind cleared as his words registered with my bemused brain. I gave a short nod, "Yes."

Neji's eyes just narrowed. It was obvious that he didn't quite enjoy being categorized as a child. He gave a stiff curt nod to the other male. I knew it was childish of me to be amused by Neji's irritation but really, the guy needed to learn to loosen up a little bit, I thought to myself as we followed Arashi back to the ranch.

He gathered us a pair of rawhide work gloves and handed us each a hammer and sack of nails of varying shapes and sizes. The older man led us to the fences that were made of wood and explained to the two of us what to do and what not to do. He wanted us to make sure any nails jutting out of the wood we either pulled or hammered in. His gold eyes crinkled amusement as he explained, "If there's a spot where a horse can hurt himself, you better be damn sure that he'll find it."

Arashi left us both to our own devices explaining that he needed to head into town to pick up some hay and grain to supply his dwindling stock.

Neji and I stared at each other a few moments not quite sure where to start. He asked me, "Want to split up and meet in the middle?"

"Sounds like a good idea as any," I nodded in agreement.

By mid afternoon I was glad I was wearing gloves. I wasn't a wuss and sure I could easily heal myself but I really didn't like blisters all that much. I dealt with the jutting wires, nails and spots that needed repairs, following Arashi's strict instructions. I had to stifle a smile at the memory of Neji's grumbling from earlier that morning as I slumped down, leaning against a post as I sat. It had came to my attention not long after we had started working that it seemed that Neji hadn't ever used a hammer before and it irritated him when the nail didn't go in straight the first time. He would let go a mumbled curse every time he smacked a nail crooked. Maybe it was petty of me to laugh at him for it, but I really couldn't help it. He must have left such things to Rock Lee or Tenten when we had to go out and do mundane tasks as genins.

Removing my gloves I rubbed the sweat away from my face and turned my eyes in Neji's direction. His silvery gaze caught mine and he strode over to sit next to me. He grumbled, "I don't know what in the hell Tsunade was thinking about when she decided to send us here…"

"If you remember correctly… she sent _me_. If you hadn't protested and kept your mouth shut, you more than likely wouldn't be here," I reminded him with a raised pink brow.

"Do you really plan on staying here for a couple months?" Neji lifted his arm and wiped the sweat beading on his brow off of his forehead with a sigh, deciding not to argue on that point again with the pinkette.

"I don't know yet. I mean we just got here," I returned honestly, my lips turning into frown, "It's not like I can go back to work in the hospital. Hell, I can't even take missions assigned to genins at this point because of my father."

Neji decided not to press the issue of marriage again and instead turned his gaze out towards the direction of the village, "I can't help but wonder what kind of favor Tsunade-sama did for Arashi Murakami. He's not quite what I imagined honestly…"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "I thought the same thing. Maybe Tsunade-sama taught him how to use his chakra or something. The sannins wandered outside of Konohagakure for long amounts of time without communication."

"True," Neji sighed softly.

A voice interrupted us from behind, "You kids taking a break already…"

Glancing up, leaning my head against the wooden stake, I found myself looking into stern gold eyes I apologized, "I'm sorry."

Neji announced curtly, "We're going to go to the village to pick up the clothing that you suggested."

"Well before ya do that… mind helping me unload the hay?" the black haired male asked coolly.

"Certainly," I stood up taking up my hammer, nails, and gloves, "Just show me where you want it…"

He nodded silently before turning to head towards the loaded cart.

Setting my tools aside Arashi gestured, "I just need to stack it on those palettes over there on your left side. Then we just need to cover them with a tarp."

"Gotcha," I said as I began to line my arms with chakra-enhanced strength. Reaching over I picked up a stack of bales with each hand.

Arashi gave a low whistle, "I wasn't aware Tsunade had any kids…"

"I'm her student," I said by way of explanation.

"Never met anyone that could punch like that woman," he said, rubbing his chin, dark amber eyes shadowed with memory.

I couldn't help it. I laughed loudly at the expression on his face, "I take it you were on the receiving end of one of them at some point."

"No thankfully, but I was a witness to some guy trying to come on to her in a bar and when he didn't leave her alone she left quite a few craters in the floor and the guy ended up with a broken nose and probably a broken rib or two," Arashi chuckled hoarsely at the memory.

Neji set down a stack on top of the ones I had just deposited, "That definitely sounds like something Tsunade-sama would do."

"Well thanks kids. I'll see you this evening I guess. I'm going to take care of whatever repairs the two of ya missed. Make sure ya go to bed early tonight. If all goes well, we'll start roundup in the morning," Arashi said as he began to tie down the blue tarp.

The Hyuuga nodded curtly and then turned to me, "Let's go then."

Streaking in the direction of the village silence reigned between the two of us as we made our way to town. We split up once we arrived deciding to meet up for lunch before heading back. I was glad I brought money with me on this trip of ours. We quickly found shops that would fulfill our needs. I bought a few pairs of sturdy work jeans and button up shirts with long sleeves along with a pair of brown lace up boots and socks.

Arms laden with bags I waited for Neji to meet me by the statue in the middle of town. Finally he met me, carrying a few bags as well. He asked me, "So what are you in the mood to eat?"

"Anything but ramen," I replied with a smirk.

He shook his head at my stupid attempt at a joke, but I could see the smile threatening to tug on his lips. I mean, I was a traumatized teammate of Naruto, the guy who could eat the stuff for breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday for the rest of his life. We found a barbeque place similar to the one in Konohagakure and settled on that as a place to eat. After giving our orders to a cheerfully smiling waitress I suddenly realized that I was out, eating alone with Neji. That had to be a first. I reminded myself, that this really couldn't be considered a date.

I grinned at him mischievously deciding to break the silence between us, "Well… You've got another thing to add onto your list of conquered feats…"

"What nonsense are you on about?" He returned my gaze warily. He was learning that I had a caustic tongue and that I wasn't afraid to use it.

"You can now say that you Neji Hyuuga-sama of the great Hyuuga clan has conquered the skill of handling the hammer and nail," I chuckled softly.

"Smart ass," he deadpanned, his silvery eyes narrowing into slits.

If possible my grin grew even wider, "Prick."

"Um… is there anything else I can get you?" the waitress glanced at the two of us dubiously as she set down our food.

"Soy sauce," Neji coolly ordered.

"Of course sir, I'll be right back," she gave a slight bow before grabbing a bottle off an empty table and setting it down on ours, "Anything else?"

"No thank you," Neji replied.

I just shook my head and watched with a smile as she walked away.

"You talk too loud," the Hyuuga eyed me coolly.

"Ehh… you started it," I quipped as I grabbed a few pieces of meat and set them on the hot grill.

"No I didn't," he raised a brow at me, the muscle above his left eyebrow ticking irritably.

I was getting under his skin, I thought. Good. I smirked at him saucily, "And you're the idiot who wants to marry me…"

I stilled as he reached across the table and grasped my chin gently. He met my befuddled green eyes sternly, "Why is it that you insist on putting up a protective barrier around yourself? Would it be so bad to let me in?"

Twin colors of red stained my cheeks at the feel of his fingers against my skin, "What in the hell do you mean by that?"

He released his hold and leaned back, for a moment he averted his gaze and flipped his set of cooking meat on the grill. I felt my stomach knot with an emotion I didn't feel like labeling when he lifted his intense probing gaze to my face. I could feel his eyes roaming over my face thoughtfully and I could tell he was calculating his next set of words. I could almost see the steam from the cogs in his brain coming out of his ears. Finally he spoke, his voice curled around my unsettled senses as he said, "The answer to that doesn't matter. I just want you to be aware that I won't give up… there is not a barrier that you can place around yourself that I will not break."

My face grew hot at the promise lacing his soft spoken words. I didn't deign to reply. I mean, really what could I say to such a strange comment? I turned my face away from his, not wanting to meet his eyes. Our meal was consumed in silence and once we finished he didn't allow me to pay for my half. I was an independent woman dammit. I didn't need anyone paying for me, I thought irritably, but instead of starting an argument inside the restaurant, I insisted on leaving the tip at the very least. He agreed and so at least that matter was settled in peace.

Reaching under the table, grabbing our bags, I handed him his and we left without another word spoken between us. We arrived back at the ranch with silence still between us. I avoided him up until and after dinner that evening after finding some reading material on the anatomy of horses to read through. I was a healer after all. I had never healed an animal before but I figured that if I learned enough about the anatomy of one, I could probably do it without little problem and I imagine if I did stay for a month or two, my services would probably be needed at some point for it.

When the sunset on the horizon we readied ourselves for bed. I thought I'd escaped any more contact with him but he had surprised me when he approached me in the hallway from behind. I turned to look up into his face, which was a mistake on my part. He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before I could react properly. He stalked off to his room after delivering a husky goodnight.

I could take no more of the tension, "Hyuuga," I spat like an angry cat.

"Yes Sakura?" he turned his head to glance back at me, the expression in his eyes unreadable.

At the look in his eyes the courage to tell him off melted away into nothingness. I sighed before saying softly, "Goodnight."

He dipped his head in that regal manner of his before padding away to his room, leaving me to stare at his retreating back. When he was out of sight I ruffled my hands irritably through my pink hair while snarling under my breath, "Ugh… I don't understand him at all."

-o-

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this bit and hopefully it wasn't too boring. Hopefully it isn't too silly. Sorry I don't have thanks up for reviews like I did the previous chapter, but I had such a long author's note I decided to skip it. So thanks to everyone as always! I'm hoping that this story is at least different from the norm and I hope that emotions are at least believable. If not, I'm sorry, first person is very new to me as is this plot idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Someone asked about the type of fencing. Good question actually. The fencing you use for a wild horse in the beginning is different than for a domestic horse. (Obviously right?) And the requirements are that the fencing for a horse over eighteen months be six foot tall with at least four hundred feet of space and as large as you want but of course a smaller space will make it easier to gentle the animal. And definitely something sturdy, maybe like welded pipe panels or heavy wooden planks for example. Once the animal is gentled then you can pasture it like any other domestic horse. The work that Sakura and Neji were doing in the last chapter was basically making sure that there were no nails or wires sticking out that the animals could hurt themselves on. Basically the corrals, and round pens, and so on. I know each horse owner uses different materials and fencing styles for their livestock and so I will leave the description fairly loose ended, stating whether it's a corral, a pasture, or a stall, round pen ect and leave the rest to your imaginations.

**Description: **Sakura suddenly finds herself facing an arranged marriage with the Hyuuga heir. She doesn't want to tie herself romantically to anyone. Will a refusal upset her life too much? Will she be forced to accept something she does not want? Neji/Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. That right belongs to Kishimoto. Nor do I own the lyrics to Natasha Bedingfield's "Wild Horses"; which was what inspired this story.

**Horse sense is the thing a horse has which keeps it from betting on people. ~W.C. Fields**

**Chapter 4:**

My eyes snapped open the sun's light filtered into my room. I hated to admit it, but I was excited. I couldn't wait to see how Arashi Murakami actually gathered the horses and got them into those pens. I quickly dressed into a pair of jeans and a light green long sleeved button up shirt. When I put the lace up boots on, I wriggled my toes. It felt strange to wear something that covered my toes. I was so used to my shinobi issued sandals that I'd gotten used to the feeling.

Combing out my pink hair, I put it up into a somewhat sloppy ponytail. I mean, who did I have to impress? Most certainly not an old man and definitely not the pompous Hyuuga down the hall. I contemplated on the fact that maybe I should cut the length to shoulder level again. I'd taken the advice of Ino and grew it out to mid back but I was finding that I had rather gotten attached to my short and unevenly cut hair. In a sense, for me at least, it had represented the inner and outer strength that I had fought so hard to achieve.

With a sigh, I stepped out into the hall and headed to the kitchen forcing my wayward thoughts into obedience. Nothing good came out of contemplating the past.

_"Pathetic," _Sasuke's voice echoed in my heart. In my mind's vision I saw a flash of black hair, and that familiar blue blazer with the Uchiha emblem on the back. The untainted memory of his eleven-year-old self, the day he left.

Biting back a heartfelt sigh, I forced my mind into another direction. I realized that the Hyuuga wasn't up yet. He was probably brushing that sinfully silky hair of his or making sure there weren't any wrinkles in his new clothes, I thought uncharitably. Suddenly feeling a bit better I glanced over my shoulder only to find Arashi entering the kitchen behind me, "Up before me. I might have been impressed if breakfast had been cooked…"

I couldn't help but smile at the older man's sarcasm and I replied cordially, "One step at a time Murakami-san."

The older male let out a coarse laugh, "Well kid, I guess I'll have to make do with what I get. And call me Arashi. I can't stand being called by my surname. It makes me feel like your speaking to my father."

I nodded, "Alright, then just call me Sakura."

The man smirked as he glanced at my hair, "Your parents weren't the most creative people were they?"

I gaped at him a moment. I think that was the first time someone didn't respond with 'lovely name' or 'it suits you.' He laughed at the dumbfounded look on my face before rummaging through the refrigerator and pulling out a slab of bacon and a carton of eggs and a loaf of bread. He arched a brow at me, "Think you can handle the toast kid?"  
I recovered from his sarcasm and nodded mutely.

"Good. The settings on the toaster are where I like 'em. Just put the bread in and you should survive," he groused at her before he started to crack the eggs into a bowl.

Should I explain to this smart-ass man that I'm a professional doctor? My pride was a little sore from his teasing. But then I decided to let it go. My emotions were making me far too gullible for my liking. I sensed more then heard Neji enter the kitchen. Turning I greeted him politely, "You're finally up…" my eyes narrowed when I realized he was dressed similarly to me. However instead he wore black jeans and a navy blue long sleeved button up shirt. I frowned, when my brain started to admire how good he actually looked in casual clothes.

I must of stared too long because I began to see a smirk settling on his lips. His tenor was a bit raspy from having just waking up a few minutes ago, "Good morning Sakura." His voice was rather sexy this morning and oh what in the hell am I thinking about anyway? He's a prick, I reminded my brain rather testily.

Wrenching my gaze away from him, I was glad when the toast popped and I set them on a plate. My mouth began to water at the smell coming from the sizzling bacon and I focused on food.

"Hand me that plate," Arashi gestured to me, his fingers curling with the gesture.

Lifting one of the cracked plates I handed it to him and watched as he piled it high with scrambled eggs, bacon, and I slapped two pieces of toast on there. He cracked a grin at me, "Give this to your boyfriend."

"Ugh… he's not my," I started to correct him irritably but I stopped mid tirade when I suddenly felt the brush of a hard male chest against my back. His hand took the plate from my hand.

He whispered in my ear, a gesture that caused my traitorous toes to curl, "The toast looks delicious."

Before I could move to punch him, he had backed away and was well on his way to the table. I growled low in my throat. Was the bastard mocking me already?

I blinked thrice when Arashi shoved another plate in my face, his brow rising mockingly at the sight of my pink tinged cheeks. With a mumbled thanks, I went to the table and started to eat. I kept my eyes lowered; I wasn't in the mood to look the jerk in the eye at the moment. The record I set for eating breakfast that morning probably would have made Gai proud if he saw it. I was done with my food within minutes and I took my plate to the sink and cleaned it quickly.

Not waiting for the men I stepped outside, and leaned against the house. The breeze curling against my cheek did something to lighten my dark mood, and the excitement I felt when I first woke that morning began to come back to me. A smile spread across my face and I thought to myself that I must look like a child. Stepping to the weathered wooden railing of the porch, I leaned over it, my green eyes fastening to a round pen that had seen better days.

I heard the door shut behind me but I didn't turn my head to look back. Arashi's voice interrupted my train of thought, "So kids… Are you ready?"

A smile tugged on my lips at the professional reply the Hyuuga gave the man, "We will be ready once you give us a synopsis of what is expected…"

Straightening I turned and put my hands on my hips and said to the ANBU captain, "For kami's sake Hyuuga, this isn't a damned mission we're talking about here."

He glared at me but didn't deign to reply. Rolling my eyes expressively before turning to nod at the older man, "I'm ready."

The black haired male only nodded his head before stepping off of the porch and heading to the barn. Curiously we followed him. I wondered for a moment what he was doing. When I heard a nicker. I frowned. I thought there weren't any horses around.

Arashi must have felt the curiosity emanating from my body because he began to explain, "While you kids went to town, I went to an acquaintance of mine and borrowed a few of his horses. These ones are actually horses I trained myself… and so whenever I do round-ups he lets me borrow them…"

"I see," both Neji and I muttered at the same time.

My nose wrinkled as the dirt kicked up when he opened the barn door. I covered my nose as I sneezed. He inquired, "So do you kids know how to saddle a horse?"

I immediately shook my head in the negative even though he had his back to me, "Whenever missions required us to use horses, they were already saddled…"

"Figures," he sighed and then nodded, "Alright I'll show you both the basics. Since after today you'll be on the back of a horse a good deal of your stay here…"

We were both silent as he went to one of the stalls and he haltered a sorrel horse with a star at the apex of its forehead. He opened the stall and led the animal out with a lead rope and loosely laid the rope over a metal bar tying it in a loose knot. He then showed us the varying things that we had to use to groom a horse before actually putting a saddle on it. He explained the use of a currycomb, a dandy brush, a body brush, a hoof pick and how to get the horse to lift its legs to allow you to clean its hooves safely.

As he saddled the horse, and explained how to do it, my brain was whirling with all the information. Who would have thought it was so much work to get a horse saddled? And then, he explained that once you were done riding the animal, and removed the saddle, the pad, and the blanket, that you had to groom the horse again. I wondered if I should have brought a notepad to write this all down. But Arashi didn't allow me to time to think about it too deeply.

"Alright kids, now that you've got the basic idea. I want you to give it a try. If you don't understand something, I'll help ya out," he gestured with a wave of the hand before grabbing two halters complete with a lead and placed it into our outstretched hands.

Swallowing I approached a palomino who was now eyeing me with just as much curiosity as I was him. He tossed his head and snorted at my approach. His ears swiveled forward and I was pleased when he allowed me to place the halter on him without any trouble. Neji on the other hand was having a hard time with the black horse he'd chosen. Its ears were laid back and when the Hyuuga tried to put the halter on the animal the horse snapped his teeth at him. Neji moved his arm out of the way quickly and then glared at the animal.

Arashi shook his head and approached laying a hand on the younger male's shoulders, "Your confident approach was good but it was too confident. These animals are herbivores and we humans… we're predators. They can sense this about us. When you approach the horse, since this mare doesn't know you, take your time so she can adjust to your presence. Move real slow, but steady like this…"

Arashi ran a hand down the length of the mare's face, over the white blaze before taking the halter and clasping it on her. He then said, "Go ahead kid, give it a try."

Tentatively Neji reached out, pausing when the mare fixed him with what could only be described as a glare. She however, allowed him to run his hand over her face.

"Good. Horses don't respect bullies, but they respect authority. You have to earn their respect so that you can become a trustworthy leader in their eyes. Give it time, you'll get it down," Arashi nodded his head approvingly at the Hyuuga.

I rolled my eyes, Neji could learn to apply that logic to people as well, but I held my tongue. I doubted my caustic remark would be welcome at the moment by either men.

Neji led the beast out just as Arashi had done with the brown horse. I realized I was staring, and before I got reprimanded I brought my horse out as well. We both set to work with the grooming task and ever so often Arashi would have us stop to explain a few extra details. I was rather surprised at his patience he had with us. He didn't force us to rush like a shinobi instructor would, nor did he tell us what we were doing was wrong outright. If one of us made a mistake he would gently stop what we were doing, explain calmly and then had us continue.

When the animals were saddled, and we had gotten a mini lecture on bits, and why we were using a snaffle we led the horses outside. Arashi then smiled at us and surprised us when he turned and poked his horse in the stomach, and retightened the front and flank cinch for the saddle, explaining to us that we needed to do the same.

Horses had the tendency to hold their breath sometimes when you tightened the cinch on the saddle to relieve the pressure. I couldn't blame the animal for the sentiment but neither did I want to suddenly start riding sideways so I did as I was told. We finally saddled up and headed for the hills.

Arashi laughed, "Well at least we got going before noon…"

I glanced at Neji who was focused on the animal beneath him. We moved our horses into a canter and every so often Arashi halted us. I figured it was probably to figure out where the herd was that day. After about two hours of this we finally spotted the herd, or rather a herd. The band stallions were different then the one I remembered from before. I asked, "There's more than one herd?"

"Yes," the older man glanced back at me, his salt and pepper bangs fluttering with the breeze, "But this isn't the time to explain it. I'll lend you a book on it tonight…"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Neji asked suddenly, "How are we supposed to get them all the way back to for fighting kid," Arashi muttered before dismounting and leading his horse on foot. For a while he eyed the herd, probably taking count I concluded, or perhaps considering their state of health, my medical side kicked in. I held onto my saddle horn, watching him as he placed himself north of the herd, the opposite direction of the wind, so they wouldn't be alerted by his smell.

Lifting his hands, I watched as he performed a series of complicated hand signs. He did it so quickly that I would have needed to possess the sharingan to catch it all. Then suddenly he clapped his hands together and I realized with a start that he had released some sort of genjutsu. Both Neji and I watched with avid curiosity as the horses suddenly lifted their heads and began the whole herd began to gallop in the direction of the ranch. I couldn't tell what the genjutsu was doing to the animals in my position but I didn't have time to think about it as Arashi mounted his horse and had his horse gallop alongside the running herd.

I picked up my reigns and I urged the palomino beneath me into a run. Neji mimicked my actions and we watched almost transfixed as every so often Arashi did hand signs and set off another genjutsu. I think this was the first time I'd ever seen a jutsu used for something other than healing or battle. It was as if the horses did even see him riding alongside the herd.

Arashi arrived at the ranch well ahead of the herd and he jumped off his mount and opened the gate to a pen where the fence was six foot high with no open spots between the hard wood slats. After the herd rumbled past him, he shut the gate and locked it, releasing the jutsu as he did so. The horses whinnied in shock when they realized that they were in a pen.

When the horseman strode over to us, running a hand through his sweat slicked hair he nodded at us, "That's a good herd to start with."

Neji asked, "That was a jutsu certainly but… I've never…"

"Kid, just call it trade secret. It's something I use to keep the stress of the animals at a minimum. They're upset because they are fenced in but in a day or so, I'll separate them out and start to work with them. I'll probably let the band stallion and a mare or two go, but the rest… are here to stay for the time being," he replied while running an arm across a sweaty brow.

"I… that genjutsu was…" I shook my head, "It gave them the urge to run… you somehow directed them… and…"

"Trade secret kiddo," he smirked up at the two of us, "We'll pasture these horses tonight after they've been unsaddled and groomed. Later we'll discuss… your duties, feeding, cleaning etcetera after we get us something to eat."

We led our horses to the barn, unsaddled, groomed and led them to pasture. I did get a kick though out of seeing Neji grimace a bit when he had to clean the hooves with the hoof pick. The smell definitely wasn't pleasant but it didn't bother me at all. As a medic, I'd smelled far worse odors. Cadavers for example.

Our horses were very happy to be set loose in the pasture. They immediately rolled in the grass and began to frolic. Frolic was not a word I normally used, but it was exactly the word to use for these animals. I couldn't help the soft smile that touched my face as I watched them. I would have never realized how playful such a big animal could be and yet so graceful at the same time.

Somehow it made me feel good on the inside just to watch them. My face relaxed and a peaceful look adorned my face. I didn't realize that Neji was watching me from out of the corner of his sharp eyes. I smelled my hand and I was taken aback by how pleasant I found the musk of horses and horse sweat. It was an odd thought, but a pleasant one all the same. I sat on the fence, ignoring the rumble of hunger in my stomach. Even though I could smell the scent of cooking food from the ranch house, I didn't want to break the spell of peace I found myself under. I didn't even notice when Neji left me sitting there to head back to the house.

The wild horses in the pen seemed to have calmed down for the most part. I caught the sounds of an unhappy animal or two, but the rest were probably grazing. I glanced to the side when I felt Neji's warm hand on my arm, "Dinner is done…"

Nodding I slipped off of the fence and ambled back to the house behind the austere male. Perhaps being here for a while would be better than I first thought, even with the Hyuuga in tow. With a laugh bursting from my throat I surprised Neji as I bumped past him turning the trip back into the house into a playful race. Of course the Hyuuga male won his competitive side rearing its ugly head, but I wasn't really trying to win anyways.

On the porch I surprised us both when I kissed him on his cheek before entering the house saucily. He was always kissing me out of nowhere; it was my turn to return the favor. I smirked, when I caught the look on his face. Yes, it was definitely going to be an experience being at this ranch for a couple months. I was suddenly looking forward to it, and the troubles from home melted away from my mind like the sand beneath the tide. At least for tonight.

**-o-**

**A/N:** I hope the mix was enough adventure, emotion and a little bit of technical to at least make it sound decent. As for the jutsu that Arashi did, was one that basically urged the horses to run, and run in the direction he wanted. It appealed to their instincts and… if there was anything I wrote that was technically unsound, my apologies. Happy Early Halloween everyone. I suddenly feel the urge to go out now and pet the neighbor's horses… OH and I know that some people wanted the horses to give Neji hell... but I didn't want to make the horses look bad. They really are fair animals after all. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Kushina, **if you're still reading. This is for you. That review you left me made me feel good. Critisism is nice and appreciated as well. I thank everyone who has reviewed for this odd piece of work. Writing first person, for me, is difficult to say the least. I sometimes wonder, how do I even have the audacity to write first person for a character I didn't even create? Forgive the liberties I take with such a well known character's persona. I hope that those that continue to read enjoy this odd work. Reviews are hoarded and loved by this author.

**Description: **Sakura suddenly finds herself facing an arranged marriage with the Hyuuga heir. She doesn't want to tie herself romantically to anyone. Will a refusal upset her life too much? Will she be forced to accept something she does not want? Neji/Sakura

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. That right belongs to Kishimoto. Nor do I own the lyrics to Natasha Bedingfield's "Wild Horses"; which was what inspired this story.

**Horses and children, I often think, have a lot of the good sense there is in the world. ~Josephine Demott Robinson  
**

**Chapter 5:**

When I opened my eyes that morning, the sun was still not even close to rising. I blame it on the erratic, insane, and oftentimes hectic hours that I had put myself through at the hospital. There were just some days that sleep evaded me more than others. Sitting up, I didn't even bother with trying to go back to sleep. Rising, I dressed into a pair of black jeans and gray long-sleeved button up top. I brushed my hair up back into the usual ponytail that I adopted after coming here. I brushed my teeth, and as quietly as I could manage, I rounded up myself up a bit of toast for breakfast before heading outside.

The cool air nipped at my nose, and the tips of my fingers. I could hear the grunts and nickers from the occupants from within their fenced enclosure. Figuring it was never too early to get started on chores, I went ahead and grabbed two bales of hay, I went ahead and divvied up the portions and fed the animals. Dull light was now just beginning to nip on the horizon. Playfully I blew a few puffs of air, watching as it came out white wisps.

Digging my heels into the panels of the fence, I hauled myself up, and looked down on the animals happily eating away. It was good to see that they'd calmed down. A good week had passed since the roundup, and Arashi, had seperated the animals he wanted to keep. He had released the band stallion and some of the older mares. I suppose it made sense since the younger beasts would be easier to gentle.

It was an odd way for me to start my day but I started a conversation with the irritable Uchiha that had taken up residence in the recesses of my mind. Really, I knew I was only talking to myself, and I was responding the way I felt Sasuke would answer me. I knew it was screwed up, but in a round about way, I didn't want to allow myself to forget. We were team seven, right? Even death, couldn't break our bonds. Or so I would like to believe anyway.

_"You've been too quiet lately," _I thought, a mere whisper in my mind.

_"You're annoying," _was the cold reply.

_"So are you, but that doesn't stop me from talking to you now does it?" _I flicked my pink ponytail over my shoulder.

_"What do you want?" _the echo of his irritated voice ricocheting in my brain.

_"Someone to talk to," _I felt my heart squeeze in my chest, as I heard my own response.

Silence. And then, _"It is better to be alone. Others make you weak, hold you back." _

Tears stung in the corner of my eyes, and I swallowed the lump that started to form in the back of my throat. I then argued back, _"If that's the case... then I would rather be weak. Forcing yourself to be alone all the time... its just punishing yourself..."_

_"Who are you really trying to convince?" _a blurred figment of an arching obsidian brow arced across my fragmented thoughts.

I turned my head I heard the sound of scraping boots against the hard dusty ground. I pasted a wan, thin smile on my face, "Good morning Neji..."

I could feel that too penetrating gaze on my face, and he paused taking in my expression. He finally replied, "Good morning Sakura... You already fed the animals I see..."

"Yes," was my monosyllabic reply. I turned my gaze back to the pen and watched the animals as they interacted with each other, and a few were still nosing the tubs for a strand of hay or two.

We both fell silent and only the sounds of nickers and hooves scraping the ground filled the silence. Arashi finally exited the house, and approached us. He didn't bother to say good morning, instead he went to gather his tools, and I watched was he began to work on his chosen horse that morning. A palomino filly who was more curious than afraid.

Suddenly I blurted to fill the quiet between the Hyuuga heir and myself, "You know... I've ridden horses before during missions and such... but I never really gave the animal below me much thought until after coming here..."

"Honestly, neither did I. They were a means to an end," the male at my side watched my changing expressions out of the corners of his eyes. Even though his face revealed nothing, I knew he was curious about my sudden outburst.

"Now... that I've been here... I've come to think that horses and shinobi have allot in common," I leaned my chin down on the splintering wood, my eyes following the horse running in circles, with a bamboo pole sawing gently on her withers rewarding her with removing the pressure whenever she did something Arashi deemed as a positive response.

Neji muttered, sniffing in that arrogant manner of his, "I don't see what I have in common with a mere beast..."

I almost laughed at the affronted air that he suddenly adopted. Hyuugas were something else. Whether he agreed with me or not, or even understood what I was trying to say didn't matter to me. I just felt the need to say it out loud, phrasing my next words as a question, "Do you know how a predator takes down a big animal like a horse?"

"Not really," he didn't sound like he really cared either way.

Reaching over, I felt him stiffen beneath the press of my cold fingers, as I grabbed the back of his neck. I don't know what urged me to do it, but I answered the question for him, "They leap on their backs, and sink their teeth into their necks..."

"Oh," was the uninterested reply.

"I think it's amazing," I removed my touch from his skin, feeling a little awkward for even doing it in the first place, "That these animals go against all instinct... and allow people to ride their backs. I mean..." I sighed softly, "it goes against everything they were wired to think, or even feel. The way Arashi works to gain the animal's respect and trust... I haven't gotten tired of watching it yet..."

"What does that have to do with comparing horses to shinobi?" Neji finally gained a smidgeon of interest in what I was saying.

"As shinobi, sometimes," I pointed at the filly running in the round-pen, "It feels like... you've always got someone on your back. I mean, just like for that horse, freedom is relative, she moves and moves, but freedom is just a thin fence-line away, something she can never reach. Once you've sworn into active duty, you knowingly take on all the demands of the village. They fence us in, shove a bit in our mouth, and train us to concede to things normal people can't even concieve of, always carrying the burden of the village on our backs until we take our last breath. Our instincts as humans, common sense would denote that with the high mortality rate that our profession often demands... you'd think we'd have enough sense to run as far away as we could. But each day, we wake up, put the bit in our mouth, if you will... and somewhere in the back of your mind... you know that day could be your last."

"That's a very negative view on the life that you chose freely on your own," Neji replied stiffly, but he mulled over her strange metaphor.

"True, but think about it. We were just kids," I met his silvery eyes pointedly, "We were taught to think it was cool. Honor, protecting your village... be a hero and all that," I lifted a finger to rub the bridge of my nose, "Nothing in the books ever prepared us for the death we'd witness. Friends, family, comrades we grew up with. To this day, I remember my first mission as a green genin as clear as I remember yesterday... a mission that was supposed to be nothing but an escort, standard C-class fodder, for a rambunctious old man... to the Land of Waves... We fought Zabuza... and that day," a sigh shuddered through my frame, "I watched two people die gruesome deaths that now when I look back I realize it was nothing but a waste. The Chuunin exams were really no better... Orochimaru showing up and messing with our minds... but that first mission... the rose colored glasses were definitely wrenched away from my eyes after that. But even after all that... it took me a long while to get my act together..."

_"Weak," _Sasuke's voice bounced around in the recesses of my mind.

"If you had the chance... knowing what you do now. Would you change your decision?" Neji asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"No," I sighed and replied truthfully, "For everything I lost, I gained something in return," then my visage darkened with anger, "No one can take that from me at least. No one."

"Why did you even decide to become a kuniochi in the first place?" Neji asked thoughtfully, "Your a civilian's daughter. Rich ones at that. I know some civilian children choose to undergo the training to help support their struggling family... but you were different."

"If you asked Ino that question concerning me. She'd swear to you up and down... that it's because of Sasuke-_kun_," I laughed my first real laugh that day, the old title that used to spill from my lips at least fifteen times in one day felt strange to breathe out, "But... that's the furthest from the truth as you could get. I decided on it because... I wanted to decide something for myself. For me. As selfish as it sounds. My parents coddled me as a child, but I wasn't spoiled. The other kids in Konoha made sure of that," my lips pressed into an amused line and then gesturing at the palomino filly that had calmed down, and was allowing Arashi to touch her, the first human touch she'd ever receive. Probably something that the animal would never forget, "Relative freedom... if you will..."

"I see," Neji replied, his sharp brain making the connections of my fragmented conversation, piecing it all together quickly.

"What about you?" I was honestly curious but I could probably guess the answer.

"Family honor. It was expected. Even though I was a branch family member at the time," he replied curtly.

Right. I should have known.

My lips twisted in amusement, "I still remember that stuffy attitude of yours..." I could help the words that tumbled out of my mouth then, "Naruto... really taught us all something the day you fought him in the chuunin exams."

Neji twitched noticeably at my side. I guess even after all these years, that loss still probably rankled if he thought about it too much.

I added, "Even though I thought you would win..." I watched his now tight, stoic features, "I mean... at the time... no one thought that anyone but Sasuke would give you a challenge. I still cheered for Naruto..."

"Of course. You were his teammate," Neji replied stiffly, his lips pursing into a thin line.

"I still _am _his teammate," I corrected him, ignoring the look he shot me, "as I am still Sasuke's teammate. For me, team seven will always exist. No matter what anyone says or does... those boys are _family_."

"That's pretty fanciful thinking for a kunoichi," Neji's terse voice only made me smile.

"Maybe," I shrugged it off, "But for me it's as solid as the fact that you have a blood limit."

All I got in response for that was a, "Hn."

Tilting my head, I studied the stern planes of his face for a moment. He turned his head fully to face me and suddenly I leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened perceptibly. My warm breath danced over his pale skin for several seconds and I pulled back. Those all too perceptive eyes followed my every movement as I dislodged myself from the fence. I threw my next words over my shoulder by the way of explanation, "I never thanked you properly... for going after _him_ you know. I know it's eight years late... but I guess better late then never." I finished lamely. I knew it sounded stupid and childish. But hey I never said I was smart. It was a label given to me by my teachers. Being good at school work, and being good at dealing with life were two entirely different things. I was great at the former, but I was still working on the latter.

Today was working out to be one of those bad days. It was fully my fault for dredging up the past with my amateur's attempt at being philosophical. I knew my shoulders were drooping. I knew that Neji was watching me walk away. A small bit of hope flickered in the recesses of my heart. Maybe Neji would get the hint that I wasn't the one for him. I realized he still thought that maybe he could talk me into going home and perhaps into marriage. I wasn't ready to think about either. I still stood by my word. I did not want to get involved in a relationship. For shinobi and kunoichi, they always ended in tragedy. I had enough of tragedy, to be frankly honest. I didn't want to be left behind anymore, nor did I want to leave anyone else behind. It was a vicious cycle in our way of life that never ended. Kurenai, was a prime example of what I did not want.

Striding over to an old oak on the far outskirts of the property, I lined my fist with chakra, and I glared at the rough bark for several moments, my limbs going rigid.

_"Weak," _a taunt.

"Shut up," I spoke out loud this time.

_"Pathetic," _it continued, _"You are always tying emotions to every little thing, person... a time. It's no wonder you are broken... you broke yourself... No matter how many times you shatter the ground, punch down a mountain... every life you save... for every Akatsuki you defeat... in the end you are still nothing... that's why I left you know... I couldn't stand to watch how pathetic you were... always crying... see even now you're crying."_

Growling with rage, no words would form in my throat, and cocking back my elbow, I put my fist through the trunk of the tree. Splinters shattered, and I knew a few, shrapnel I created grazed my cheeks, legs and arms, leaving small bloody grazes in their wake. The old tree creaked and fell to the ground. I wanted to move but I stood frozen there. I stiffened when I felt his warm breath on my neck. I wasn't surprised he followed me. I half expected it honestly. But what I didn't expect was for his arms to wrap themselves around my shoulders. When I didn't push him away, he pulled me back, I felt his chin nestle in the next of my pink hair, my ponytail crushed against the column of his neck. It felt oddly comforting.

"Want to talk about it?" was the gentle question.

Personally, out of all the people I knew, I would never have expected for him to be the one to hold me this way. He was a person was well on his way to being a clan lord for kami's sake. He was an ANBU captain, a man who had literally fought for everything he had, even though he had born into such a prestigious clan. He'd fought and conquered prejudices. Prejudices of other people and his own. Where one started and one had ended, an endless cycle that had twisted a boy's mind and heart. His sheer presence commanded respect from his peers. Something I really hadn't been giving him lately. Really, I know I was being unfair to him in the long run. Now don't get me wrong, I still haven't forgiven him for backing me into a proverbial corner, but in the end it was still it was unfair. Because really, I was in the tiniest, quietest corner of my soul, relieved that he was here at this moment, if only to quiet the torturous voices in my head. He should honestly, be back in Konoha, finishing missions, learning the inner and outer workings of running his clan, so he'd be prepared when the time came.

But instead he was here, with me, in a moment where I was lost in myself, running in circles like the horses in those round pens. Round and round and round, my head forever spinning. The voice was right, I couldn't disagree with it, I was broken. A piece of me was still waiting, standing in the wake of the shadows of the two boys who would irrevocably change my life for all time. The other half was reaching for the one left behind, in the here and now, longing to go back, and yet with one eye on the future. Torn and fragmented. Broken.

"There are no words for it," I replied honestly and then I choked out as an afterthought, "But thank you."

In response his hold only tightened. I knew my blasted tears were dripping down my cheeks and onto his sleeves making a mess. Not a whimper left my lips, just ragged sighs. He only stood there, waiting for me. I suppose in the end, it made some sort of twisted sense. I guess, out of all the people I knew, Neji understood the best. There in the recesses of my mind, the inner voice, that was my own, the one that had gone silent for so long, stood up, enshrouded in the shadows of my heart. She stood there, wide eyes watching wistfully, slowly walking forward her footsteps echoing my ears, my heart, my mind, and after a moment's hesitance, she reached out and took a hand, one she least expected out of all the people she knew, being offered to someone who least deserved it. Me. The warm fingers wrapped around my heart, and real peace settled in the cold, dark recesses, a place that had long been shadowed, because I had long given my light.

-

**A/N: **Not as long as my usual stuff but I feel I left it off in a good place. I know for some, this story might be dry because it deals mainly with emotions and not so much as plot. The third person in the last paragraph was intended btw. It's Sakura referencing and describing, Inner Sakura, or sometimes what I think of as her Inner Id. It's a different look on that persona, I suppose.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Now that Blacksmith's Daughter is done I can focus on my other two stories. I love them both. This one however is more emotional and I tend to ride the emotions with Sakura. As to the mention of Sasuke being mean. He is not. At least any longer. He has passed away in this universe. Maybe it's an odd thing to insert into this story but I know having lost special people in my life, for a while after, until I had come to terms with the loss, sometimes I would "talk" to them in my head. And then I would "reply" what I think that they would say. That is what Sakura is doing, basically.

**Description: **Sakura suddenly finds herself facing an arranged marriage with the Hyuuga heir. She doesn't want to tie herself romantically to anyone. Will a refusal upset her life too much? Will she be forced to accept something she does not want? Neji/Sakura

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. That right belongs to Kishimoto. Nor do I own the lyrics to Natasha Bedingfield's "Wild Horses"; which was what inspired this story.

**Heaven is high and earth wide. If you ride three feet higher above the ground than other men, you will know what that means. **

**~Rudolf C. Binding**

**Chapter 6**

There was that insistent banging again, my eyes bleary from being woken from a dead sleep. Rising, I curled my hands into fists and rubbed my eyes. I made a face when the noise happened once more. Rising to my feet, I quickly pulled on a plain black turtle neck, and a pair of draw string pants. Slipping my feet into thick socks and then into the lace up boots, I resolved to fix whatever was going on. All was quiet in the house and I made certain to utilize my shinobi stealth to slip quietly beneath the shadows of night. Wrapping my arms against my chest when the chilly air nipped at my skin I turned my head this way and that to ascertain what was going on.

My head turned to the side when there was another slam. It sounded like one of the horses wasn't very happy. I went to the pen that Arashi had used at first to keep the horses in when they were still wild. I had thought he'd already gentled them all down. Apparently there was still a resident inside. Grasping the edge of the board I hoisted myself and looked over. I almost lost my hold when a strawberry roan filly charged again, kicking at the boards with her front hooves before shaking her head side ways and snorting, her sides heaving with her displeasure. I could see by the sleek sweat on her fur she had tired herself out and yet she still continued to try. I could admire the animal's strong will.

"Hello," I said softly so as not to startle the animal.

She looked up, and I could see that wild light in her eyes. Her ears cocked back as she assessed me. Drawing myself to the top of the fencing, I sat on the edge, letting my legs dangle over the sides. I felt bad for the animal, I mean, honestly I wouldn't want to be in a pen alone either. I knew that Arashi knew what he was doing, but still, I couldn't help but feel bad for the animal. Maybe this one just wasn't willing to give up her thoughts of freedom yet and was resisting her training. I couldn't say that I blamed the poor creature one bit. In a lot of ways I could sympathize with the filly. So I just did something that anyone would probably find odd. I started to talk. Nonsense really. At least at first.

"Freedom is relative," I murmured softly, my breaths coming out visibly against the cold night air.

A snort came from the beast.

"It is. It's not that I don't blame you for wanting to get out. Hell sometimes I feel like I'm in a pen myself that I can't seem to get over the fence. It just seems that deciding your own fate in life is a lot harder than people admit it is. Well, unless you're Naruto. That boy is something else. I don't think anyone will ever be able to get him to do what they want him to do unless he wants to do it. Does that make sense?" I chuckled softly into the darkness.

Glancing behind me, I could see the filly had stationed herself in the center of the pen. She was curious but not really wanting to get closer than she already was. Which was perfectly fine by me, it's not like I was a horse trainer to begin with. The horse dipped her head and nibbled at the hard packed dirt at her hooves as if she was making completely certain that there was nothing to eat there. I felt bad for her.

"I would tell you that you should just give in," I said, and her muzzle lifted again, her ears swiveling as she assessed me again, "But then I guess that would go against everything I'm suppose to believe in..."

I almost fell off the top of the pen when the low tenor of Neji met my ears, "Inciting rebellion in a horse Sakura? Frankly I'm not surprised..."

"What are you doing up? I'm sorry if I woke you," I apologized to the male, emerald orbs flicking to his approach.

"You were quiet, I just felt your chakra signature leave the house. When you didn't come back I decided to check on you," he responded before grabbing a hold of the pen and hoisting himself up to sit on the thin board. He grimaced, "This isn't very comfortable."

I bit back the retort that settled on my lips. I had resolved to be polite to the man, and so I only nodded at him. The strawberry roan reared and then she ran a couple circles. When she realized that Neji wasn't there to eat her, she settled down but moved to the far side of the pen.

I turned my head to look at him, "You didn't have to conceal yours to hide your approach you know. You startled me honestly."

"It's a habit," Neji responded with a shrug. After a moment he asked, "How much longer do you plan on staying here at the ranch?"

"I don't mean to come across as rude but you know you can go home any time. I understand that you have duties that you should return to," I kicked out my legs like an overly energetic little kid does when they're forced to sit for too long, "I need to come to terms with myself, and the changes in my life before I do. I realize now why shishou sent me here. She knew exactly what I needed, even when I didn't..."

"Since you seem to be in a fairly talkative mood. There's something I want to ask you... but I do not wish to make you angry," his tenor was soft.

"Go ahead. I promise I won't punch you," I teased him, hoping I wouldn't regret it later.

"When you refused my offer of marriage. You said that you didn't want any relationship with anyone. May I ask why?" the Hyuuga's voice was earnest as he watched my face for my reaction.

Huffing a sigh I smirked over at him, "Heh. You wouldn't have asked that if I hadn't promised not to hit you," and then I replied earnestly, "It's simple. I don't want to become like Kurenai."

"Kurenai?" he was confused by the sudden insertion of a name, but then his eyes lit with understanding, "I see."

"Well and there's also the fact that you took it upon yourself to do all of what you did without even talking to me first. Not something I've forgiven you for yet, mind you. I think you deserve a good punch for that myself," my left pink brow rose as I surveyed his visage.

"I was arrogant in assuming that..." he started to say.

I couldn't help but interrupt after rolling my eyes expressively, "Tell me something I don't know Hyuuga."

He glared but didn't admonish me. I suppose he was giving me slack because he knew I deserved to lash out at least a little. He cleared his throat loudly, "As I was saying..." when I didn't move to interrupt again he continued, "You're right. I shouldn't have assumed. It was simply because I knew that you came from a noble family and marriages are normally arranged in such a way. When I had made the inquiry of permission, I hadn't realized that your parents wouldn't tell you until you came to dinner that night. In fact I had asked a week in advance, with the assumption that if you didn't wish to that you'd cancel within that week."

My lips twisted into a grimace and then I smacked him in the back of the head. No chakra. It was more of a 'come on wise up' type of hit, "Come on Hyuuga. Honestly. Think of your uncle. Doesn't he do things without talking to you first all the time? That's noble families for you. A clan thinks that they can decide everything for a person and you'll just accept it and go on about your merry way without question."

His eyes had narrowed at my disrespect but as I spoke he slowly nodded, "This is true. I didn't give it the thought that I should have. I am sorry."

I mocked gasped and covered my lips with my hand. He gave me a dirty look when I said, "You. Admitting that you are sorry," I made a gesture as I looked up at the star riddled sky, "Is the sky going to fall on us?"

"Enough," his voice was curt and clipped, "Do you have any manners at all Haruno?"

I smirked at him. When he used my last name I was learning he wasn't pleased with me. I shook my head sharply, "Nope. None at all. Now that you know I am a lost cause and would bring shame to you if I married into your clan with my wild ways.... I..."

Neji's lips pursed with displeasure at my little tirade. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that I was the only one that found it humorous. I stopped mid-speech when he suddenly leaned in, his hand going to my chin. A callused thumb ran over the skin there drawing small little circles. I hate to admit it, I really do, but when he did stuff like this, all coherent thought seemed to fly out of my brain to head south for the winter. So I asked a question I would have normally never asked the male, "When did you... become interested in me?"

Those silvery eyes shone with an emotion that frankly frightened me. I felt like bolting but I figured since I asked the question, the least I could do is wait for the answer. His voice was rich, like luscious velvety dark chocolate, "Sakura," he breathed, "From the first time I met you, there was something about you that caught my eye. We were children so it wasn't a romantic interest but... there was always something about you that drew my attention to you. Even when you would cry at the slightest provocation, if one of those children who taunted you about your forehead needed help, you'd be the first one there for them. Growing up in the Hyuuga compound and already even then I was bitter with life, I couldn't understand your behavior."

"Experencing weakness is something now that I look back on it I wouldn't change it even if I could. It forced me to develop kindness and I also try to never look down on people, because even if I cannot emotionally connect with their situation, I understand what it feels like to feel weak," I responded from the heart.

Neji laughed, "You are truly soft-hearted Sakura," he paused and then looked away, withdrawing the warmth of his touch, "But yet, that's also what makes you so strong and an excellent kunoichi."

"That's an odd thing to say. I've been told I'm too kind for my own good and that I should look for another occupation by many," I chuckled.

"Then they are fools," the Hyuuga shook his head, "Now I'm not saying everyone should be like you. Just like Naruto you are the type of person who gains strength from their emotions. It could be your greatest victory, or your greatest down fall. I was always taught to be emotionless and cold and I am when I am on duty. Yet sometimes I wonder if down the line I won't pay for my ruthlessness eventually."

I waved a hand at him to draw his attention onto me when I seen his visage harden, "Hyuuga, don't be silly. You do know that... you are an ANBU Captain and that's apart of the job qualifications. Didn't you read the fine print? It says just right above where you sign your name on the dotted line. Note: must be ruthless asshole to join."

The corners of his lips twitched but he didn't smile, "I must have missed that part."

"Kami Neji," I shook my head, "It's not like lightning will strike if you smile at what was probably a very stupid joke. I won't think less of you for it."

"You already don't think much of me to begin with. So I suppose I have nothing to lose then," the Neji Hyuuga said rather dejectedly. At least for him.

I'll admit it. I gaped at him. It was blatant wallowing in self pity. I knew we all did it, but usually most of us kept it locked safely inside our brain, away from others. I just never expected Neji to actually voice it out loud. It was in that moment I realized that he did have strong feelings for me. My nails dug into the boards and my head dipped. It really wasn't fair. For him to say something so undignified washed away any doubts that I had about his declarations of feelings. He was a soon to be clan lord of the proud Hyuuga clan for kami's sake.

"Now that isn't true," I wagged my finger at him, just an inch from his proud nose watching as he went cross-eyed from my actions, "I think a lot of things about you Hyuuga. I admit that they aren't all good... but they aren't all bad either."

He just looked at me, replying with stark silence. The bastard made me feel guilty for saying something like that to him. Maybe teasing him like that wasn't very sensitive of me, but already there were things about him that made my already messed up emotions even more jumbled and screwed up. Looking away I said softly, "Neji I was mad at you for what you did, but you apologized directly so it's not like I'm angry anymore. Not really," lifting my chin and gazing into those liquid silvery depths was a mistake, because I could see emotion whirling in the depths. Before I knew what I was doing my traitorous hand reached out and touched his cheek gently my fingers rubbing a trail over the epidermis down to his chin and then I snatched my hand away and jumped down from the fence, "I'm sorry I shouldn't..."

In a moment he was next to me, grasping my upper arms and looking down into my upturned face. I just gazed up into his face, my heart stopping at the emotion I saw there. My nostrils flared at the scent of cedar and masculine musk that was him. He was going to kiss me, and I was going to let him do it. I don't know why I allowed myself such an exquisite torture. Slowly I tilted my head to the side and when his lips touched mine this time my knees wobbled weakly and I sagged against him. He tucked me into his warm and I felt him press me up against the fencing. The wood scraped against the fabric of my clothing. Neji released his hold on my arms, and his fingers went to my face, cupping gently against the epidermis. I could literally taste his desire to draw me into him.

Melting, wanting, needing. They were all things I shouldn't allow myself to feel. Tears brimmed in the corner of my eyelids as I came to a realization. This man who seemed to want to swallow me whole. I could fall in love with him. Yes, I mentally came to accept that there was something in him that called out to me, in a very primal way. It scared me, because that's what I didn't want. Yet, there was a part of me that did. I had accepted that I would be one of the lonely. That it was better to be alone. My eyes shot open when I suddenly felt an insistent hardness against my outer thigh. His hands weren't touching me inappropriately and the kiss was as far as it went. The strength of the emotion between the two of us made my throat constrict and lacing my hands with chakra I pushed him back gently.

He didn't move, nor did he looked shocked by my action. Neji just looked at me with those deep, silvery eyes, that were filled with a warmth that was intended for me and me alone. The depth of my emotions sent me to my knees. My head bent forward, the tips of my pink tresses trailing in the dirt, "I can't do this. I can't. Don't make my heart move again. I can't..." I preffered for it to stay suspended in time. I couldn't let go.

I sensed more then seen him move for me. I was up and off running like a shot, chakra lined soles of my feet as I ran straight for the house. I had come to a startling realization within myself. I knew what Sasuke's death had done to me, and I was never even remotely close to being in love with him, not really. At the time I wasn't old enough to even begin to comprehend the depth of such an emotion, nor mature enough to deal with it if I did. I didn't even want to imagine if I allowed myself to love a man completely what would happen to my mind if something happened to that person. I didn't want to allow anyone else in. The torture that was losing your precious people was a horrible thing, and it was something that I wouldn't wish on even my worst enemy. I was careful not to slam the door shut behind me. I went straight to my room and buried myself beneath the safety of my blankets.

-o-

Neji watched as the pink haired kunoichi ran into the house like a scared rabbit. His hands buried themselves into his hair, his tapered fingers squeezing the coffee hued hair in frustration. The shinobi leaned against the fence, slowly sliding down until he was sitting, his knees jutting upwards. Leaning his chin on his legs, he let out a shuddering sigh. Never had a simple kiss shook the very foundation beneath him. It wasn't like he didn't understand what the woman was trying to say, he could in fact relate to it. What shinobi or kunoichi couldn't? He had felt the brunt of her emotions behind that kiss, and it had shook him to the core. It bothered him even further that she was trying to shut him out. It hurt. He wasn't the type of man to open himself up to anyone and such blatant attempts of keeping him away was hard for him to accept. He'd longed for her for so long.

However, he wasn't the sort of person to force himself on anyone either. There was just something about those haunted green eyes, that he remember used to sparkle like emerald fire that made the feelings inside him for her hurt. The pain of it was almost suffocating. Was this what she had felt for Sasuke? If so, he could understand why she wasn't ready to repeat it anytime soon. He had meant his apology, he had felt bad that his unusual lack of insight had cost her the way it had. It was then that the Hyuuga resolved to let her come to him. She had to be in no doubt of how he felt and so it was her move. And so by all rights, the next move was hers.

-o-

I slept a lot after the emotional turmoil of the night. When I did wake up I was loathe to get up out of bed and dressing myself. I did so anyway. I could already imagine Arashi's accusing eyes of having slept in. It was already late morning, nearly noon. I was surprised someone hadn't come and beat on my door to wake me up. I stumbled down the hall after not even bothering to comb my hair. The mess of hair just went into a hair band into a sloppy ponytail bun. I went to the restroom to brush my teeth. I may look like crap, but that didn't mean that my breath needed to stink too.

Emerging from the bathroom, I padded down the hall trying to steel my nerves as I walked. Arashi was in the kitchen finishing his lunch, and when he caught sight of me, he didn't say a thing. Which surprised me. I said weakly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry kid. The boy did your half of the chores. As long as the horses get fed, I don't give a damn either way," he said coolly.

"I see," was all I said in response. Really what could I say?

The front door clicked loudly and despite myself I looked up. Our eyes met for a few heart stopping seconds and then Neji just looked away. His face was withdrawn and shuttered. I felt bad, because I knew it was partially my fault. Swallowing I stepped past him and went outside not even bothering with the idea of food. My stomach protested the idea. I went to the pen that held the lone strawberry roan filly. Today she seemed more subdued, but there was still that look in her huge brown eyes from the night before.

"Hey," I drew myself up, looking over at her.

"Well I'll be damned," was the male voice behind me.

"What?" I turned to face Arashi was eyeing me oddly.

He had come out, ready to work with the horses when he had seen the pinked haired girl talking to the stubborn filly. "Watch," he heaved himself up and looked into the pen. My eyes widened into large circles when I heard a slam. Did the filly just charge the fence?

"See? I can't get anywhere near that one..." he gestured as he dropped back down.

"Oh... but then if she's so resistant why didn't you just release her with the others that you let go?" I asked him thoughtfully.

"She's young, 'bout three years. Perfect age for the start of training. She's a nice looking filly too," he rubbed his chin, "but she won't respond."

"So..." I tilted my head to the side. Not liking the gleam in his eyes.

"You're agile. I want you to get inside with her. If she charges, I'm sure you can dodge her," he pointed at the pen.

"But I'm not a..." I started to protest.

"Just do it," he reiterated his pointing again.

Eyes narrowing, I just nodded. I vaulted easily into the pen. The filly immediately reared, whinnying at the intrusion. However when she came back down onto her front hooves, she just stared me down instead. She was less than pleased with my sudden close proximity. From the other side of the solid boards I heard Arashi say, "Until she decides to allow you to touch her... stay in there..."

It was a good thing no one was there to see the look on my face, "Uh... alright..."

I heard the crunch of his gravel beneath his boots as he walked away. What in the hell was this all about?

-o-

Neji just stared at the older man who was sitting on a fence in a spot that would allow him full view of the inside of the pen where Sakura and the strawberry roan were still engaged in a staring contest. After having found out about Sakura's strange assignment directly from the confused female, he went to speak with him.

"You got your hands full with that one," Arashi started, not even looking in the Hyuuga's direction.

Neji was taken aback by the man's blunt perceptiveness. The Hyuuga chose not to respond. He was not keen on the idea of talking about his problems with the pink haired medic with this old man. Gold eyes turned to assess him, "You came up here to ask why... I asked Sakura to do that right?"

A slow nod was his only response.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly the older male responded, "It's because those two are kindred spirits in a lot of ways. I can't say I know the girl very well, but you'd be an idiot not to see that she's straining against the bit... if you will... sometimes it's best to let someone else deal with a situation if the subject in question won't even allow you near..."

"Who are you really?" Neji suddenly asked the trainer, deciding to change the subject from Sakura. He really didn't want to discuss her at the moment.

"My jutsus and chakra signature has you curious don't it?" Arashi laughed at the stoic, stone faced male and then laughed, "Well I guess there's no harm in telling you. I'm one of the few that survived the war after my village was completely decimated by the Village of the Vale after a cease fire agreement with Konoha..."

Neji blinked thrice, "You are friends with Tsunade-sama..."

"Well kid, war is a funny thing. My village was Kagerougakure... it was totally burnt to the ground. If you go to where it once stood now, you'd never know anything was ever there... I was left for dead, but that woman happened to be passing through to check up with her squad because of the agreement. I don't know till this day why she did it, but she healed me up and helped me start anew. This was before she left Konoha for a time. She used to come stay with me whenever her gambling debts started to catch up with her to hide out."

"Why didn't you just contract yourself to another village?" the Hyuuga asked thoughtfully. Arashi was obviously a skilled individual. Any village would have been happy to take him in, certainly.

"Tired of fighting kid. That's all life is as a shinobi. You live from one mission to the next, if you're lucky. And for what reason? Honor. Glory. When you're dead, that don't mean a damned thing," the middle aged man shook his head, "I didn't want that sort of life anymore. When I watched all my friends and everyone I knew being slaughtered for no reason, just trying to survive like everyone else. It just did me in. Sometimes I wish I died with them but I guess going on living was the best thing I could do for 'em. In a way it gave meaning to their deaths. Not much, but something I suppose."

The Hyuuga looked away, toward the pen where the pink haired woman had given up trying to stare the beast into coming to her and was instead sitting in the exact middle of the pen with her back turned on the horse, with her arms crossed. It was obvious Sakura was piqued. The animal didn't know what to make of this. His silvery orbs widened when the horse grudgingly gave into her curiosity and put her nose on the green eyed female nin's shoulders. Kindred spirits indeed. The Hyuuga couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips, cracking his stony mask for at least a moment.

**-o-**

**A/N:**For those curious about his village, remember the arc with Genna, the old carpenter guy that led everyone on a merry chase with those tag bombs for five episodes playing a game with Naruto. That's the village he's talking about. It was thirty years in the past, and Arashi was about fourteen, fifteen at the time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Well folks this is the last chapter! Thank you everyone! I know this fic was alot shorter than my usual work, but I projected for it to be short.. It's the type of story I could keep going on forever with, but because the plot is more emotional than anything else, the ending may seem a bit open ended. I wanted it to feel more like a short 'snapshot' then anything else. Thanks for all the positive reviews that you all have given me.

**Description: **Sakura suddenly finds herself facing an arranged marriage with the Hyuuga heir. She doesn't want to tie herself romantically to anyone. Will a refusal upset her life too much? Will she be forced to accept something she does not want? Neji/Sakura

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. That right belongs to Kishimoto. Nor do I own the lyrics to Natasha Bedingfield's "Wild Horses"; which was what inspired

**Burning whispers, Remind me of the days,  
I was left alone, in a world this cold  
Guilty of the same things, provoked by  
The cause**

**-Mudvayne**

**Chapter 7**

It was a good solid week since Arashi had stuck me in the pen with the stubborn filly. It had been nearly dusk that day when the animal and placed her velvety lips on my shoulder, her chin hairs tickling my skin. She was slowly allowing the man to work with her more and more. But even I, who was as far from a horse trainer as one could possibly get, could see that any progress made was on the animal's terms. I had to admire her tenacity and spirit. Glancing to the side, I watched as Neji went about working on his set of chores for the day.

He had withdrawn from me, after that night. It was what I'd wanted, or at least what I thought I desired. The victory was hallow and tasted like dry ashes in my mouth. I knew my rejection had hurt more than just pride and that knowledge bothered me the most. I would have gone to apologize to him, to talk it out, to at least become friends. He was a good man. A bit backwards in his thinking maybe, but weren't we all in some way or another? I'd talked to him of things that I never breathed to another living soul.

Neji had also kissed me in such a way, that I knew that any other man's touch would always fall short. Not because of the attraction that came flaring to life between us, but because of the emotion behind it. As if he felt my eyes on him, he lifted his head wiping the sweat beading on his brow and turned his gaze to mine. Liquid burning silver. How I had ever mentally classified the Hyuuga prodigy as a cold individual, I'll never know to this day. How I never noticed that burning, intense gaze? I honestly have no clue. For several moments I was drowning in those depths. Finally I wrenched my gaze from his and turned my back on him. The spot between my shoulder blades began to burn, but still I fastened my eyes on Arashi and the strawberry roan.

Striding over to the pen, I leaned against it, drawing the attention of both occupants, "Have you thought of a name for her?"

Arashi shook his head, "I don't name 'em. I leave that up to the buyers," he waved a dismissive hand at me. Though it wasn't verbalized, it clearly was a 'get lost' gesture.

My lips thinned and then a thought hit me, "Mind if I take one of the horses out for a ride?"

The older man pinned me beneath a thoughtful gaze. For several seconds I could see him contemplating my query and then slowly he nodded his head, "Sure kid. I don't see why not. Just take one of the ones in the pasture by the barn. The others are far too green for ya. Before ya go, go ahead and feed them so you won't be restrained to a time limit. I can practically see you slobbering at the bit."

Frowning at his less than charming description I merely nodded because I didn't dare release the sharp retort on my tongue. Pivoting on my heel leaving him to stare at my retreating back, I went straight to the pallette and pulled back the tarp none too gently before filling one of the wheelbarrows with the flakes of hay. Methodically I went from pen to pen, tossing the flakes over the fence. I watched the animals gallop eagerly from one end of the field to the other to get their share nipping and pushing one another to find their designated pile.

For several peaceful moments I watched them eat before dragging the empty wheelbarrow back before going into the house to change into something warmer. I didn't have any sweaters with me, so I just layered my clothing, figuring it would have to do. When I stepped back out onto the porch I suddenly found myself face to face with the Hyuuga. Our eyes met for several heart stopping moments. I was the first to advert my gaze, and was not in the least bit ashamed by that fact.

_"Weak," _the Uchiha's faint voice haunted me.

Swallowing the lump that formed in my throat when the scent of cedar tickled my nostrils, I turned my face further away as I stepped off of the porch, the heels of my boots scraping against the grass. Lifting my chin, I looked at the barn, fixating my malachite orbs on the splintering wooden surface while I made my way to it. Grabbing a halter and lead rope, I went out to the back pasture holding the older horses that Arashi had borrowed from a friend of his to help with the training of the mustangs. Ponying, I think he had called it.

A couple of the horses lifted their heads their ears swiveling in my direction at my approach. When their big brown eyes fell on the lead rope on my hands they took off in the other direction. I really wasn't in the mood to go chasing after them. An older dappled gray mare however continued to hold my gaze, her deep mahogany orb held my own thoughtfully. It was as if she were sizing me up. I could see wisdom in those eyes as strange as that may sound, but that's exactly what I saw. A snort left her, her head bobbed a couple times, and then at her own ambling pace she approached me on her own. I almost felt like an idiot for putting the halter on her.

However she just patiently stood there and let me be the silly human that I truly was and allowed me to 'lead' her to the barn. I groomed her out and I took my sweet time doing it because she seemed to really enjoy the feel of the curry comb. When I was finally finished saddling her, I led her outside before mounting and settling into the worn grooves of the saddle. I took up the reigns in my hands, but let them fall slack against my leg. I guess you could say I was putting myself in her care. For a moment, I pondered the direction that I wanted to take.

The mare lifted her head her ears flicking back in my direction. It was like she was asking me, 'okay now what?' Clicking my tongue the way that Arashi had taught me to do, I looked north. Immediately she began to walk that way. The gray mare took me over the green hills and my chin rose as the evening breeze lifted my pink tresses and whipped them against pale cheeks. My loose ponytail whipped about as the wind picked up while the sun began to hang low in the sky, casting a rosy ethereal glow to the hills.

The scent of salt tickled my nostrils. It wasn't long until the horses hooves hit sand. We both came abreast of the high mound of the dune. I pulled up the reigns subtly asking my guide to halt. We both stopped and our twin sets of eyes gazed out over the expanse of the deep blue waters. Shutting my eyes, I listened to the peaceful sound of the foamy liquid lapping against the beach. It was one of those sounds that not only sounded wonderful to the ears, but to the soul as well. Refreshing, cleansing, strong.

Lifting the reigns I asked the mare softly, "Feel like a run?"

She moved forward, her muscles flexing beneath me as she went down the side of the dune. The mare took me to the edge of the waters and once more we stopped. Snorting, she tossed her head, obviously unafraid of the crashing waves. Turning her nose, both poised on the edge. I dug my legs into her sides, and that was all she needed. She bounded forward, galloping and kicking up wet sand as she went, her powerful hooves seeming to run upon the edge of the wind itself. Freedom is relative, I thought, as I felt my soul straining against the proverbial bit.

The fluidity of the motion beneath me, was poetry in itself. The bindings that held my hair fell away, and the bubble gum hued tresses whipped fiercely against the sea breeze. The warm hues of rasberry and sherbert arced and raced across the darkening azure skies. The once white clouds now lavender against the sky as the sun seemed to touch the very brim of the depthless waters. By the time the horse slowed it was dark and the stars were beginning to twinkle against the black velvet.

As we made our way back to the ranch my thoughts drifted inwards and even though I wanted to curse myself for doing it, I couldn't help but think of the ANBU captain who had followed me out to the middle of nowhere on a bogus mission. Those silvery eyes of his as deep and mysterious as the ocean itself following the traces of the shadow I left behind. The feminine part of myself, the side that I'd been forced to suppress due to the line of work that I'd chosen in this life was a bit amazed that such a man, had taken interest. The small, tight bubble that I'd guarded for so long threatened to burst and the Hyuuga was the one holding the needle. At first I'd hated him for it, but now I wasn't so sure.

When we arrived at the barn we were greeted by the hymn of crickets. I took my sweet time unsaddling the gray mare and brushing down her sweat laden fur. I picked her hooves clean, making sure there wasn't a speck left behind. Her nose brushed against my sleeved arm as she nibbled at the rolled up cuffs of my dull brown long sleeved shirt. My lips turned down as I led the mare back out to the pasture. As soon as I opened the gate and removed her halter she pranced merrily inside, tossing her head as she went. I couldn't help the small amused laugh that left me.

Leaning against the fence, I folded my arms over the top and braced my chin on the surface of my brown checkered sleeve. My nostrils quivered at the horsey scent that had been left behind in the material, and I realized that I was beginning to enjoy the smell. I would miss it, when it was time for me to leave this place. Lifting my eyes, the green orbs followed the dancing shadows of the horses moving in the darkness. I could hear their soft nickers as they seemed to answer one another and the sound of hooves scraping against the ground.

Even though I had felt like I had come to a stand still in my life, the simplicity of my surroundings was a stark reminder that life continuously moved on whether the occupants within wanted it to or not. I hated that I was so weak when it mattered most. My whisper was soft in the night, "I keep running into myself... hoping that I'll find somebody else..." I shook my head at my silliness.

As the words left my slightly parted lips I felt his presence approaching. It was a strange sensation. He was concealing his chakra signature but I sensed him all the same. His voice was clipped and cool when he spoke his sandal clad feet scraping against the hard packed dirt, "I believe that I have spent more than enough time here... it is time that I return to Konohagakure." I didn't turn to face him. I didn't want him to see the look on my face.

The tempo of my heart increased as it clenched like a vice in my ribcage. I'd been telling him to leave since the moment we'd left Konoha but now that he was informing me that he was going to do that very thing I really didn't want him to. I instinctively knew that the moment he left that he'd move on and it would be like nothing had ever happened between us. The only indicator that it had ever happened would be the shattered ties with my parents that I was still loathed to go back and face. I could only utter one simple word, "When?"

"Tonight. I've already spoken with Arashi. I was going to leave earlier but I wanted to wait until you returned," he replied without inflection.

I knew that it was probably only solely for pride he waited for me to come back. It would hurt that Hyuuga pride of his to think that I might believe that he'd been running away. My voice was suddenly stuck. I could feel my throat constricting. If anything, I'd been the one running away. I was the biggest coward I'd knew. The real question was, did I really want it to end this way? It was completely reasonable of him to return. I knew that the emotional roller coaster that I'd been, hadn't been fair to him. Granted, he shouldn't have gone to my parents before speaking to me but he was from a noble family and there were just some things that stuck with a person whether you wanted them to or not.

"I see," I still didn't turn. It was bizarre. It was like de javu all over again, but this time if this man walked out of my life, it was because I'd chosen not to stop him. Indecision clawed at my gut, along with the fear of the unknown. Did I want the bubble to burst?

"Sakura," his tone dropped an octave. The cold inflection of before was gone and indecision colored the sound.

If there was any doubt before of what his leaving truly meant it was completely gone now. The unspoken question shimmered between the two of us in the yawning silence. My shoulders tensed as he stepped behind me closing the distance between us. His tapered fingers gently grasped my shoulders and I allowed him to turn me. Lifting my chin my emotions recoiled deep within the recesses of my soul at the look in those pale orbs of his. Even though all those with Hyuuga blood had the exact same eye color due to their blood limit, there was not another person with eyes as intense as his.

_Tell him to stay, _my mind yelled at me. The sound of the words formed in my skull and bounced around wildly as the tempo of my heart increased. If he turned on his byakugan, I wondered what he would see on the inside of me. My mouth went dry and my mandible worked as I nibbled at my lower lip abusing the tender flesh.

_Coward, _Sasuke's voice floated, cutting through my chaotic thoughts.

My voice was hoarse at first, "I... I don't want you to leave..."

"We've been here far too long as it is. However it is not my place to make you return home," Neji replied coolly, "But it is as you said a week ago. I do have things that I need to get back to..."

"No," I refused to accept that response and my hands shot out to clutch his shirtfront, "Not yet..."

"What is it that you are waiting for Sakura?" his silvery orbs searched my down turned face.

I paused, my fingers kneading the front of his tunic. That was a good question. What was I waiting for? Or rather what was it that I came here searching for? No matter the circumstances, I belonged in Konoha, just as he did. I think that Tsunade-sama had sent me here because she'd known for a long while that I'd been broken on the inside and I needed time away to put myself back together. How long was it that I been staring at the shattered glass that littered my soul? I was still a long way from putting all the pieces back together because some of them no longer fit where they used to. But who said I had to do it alone? It was no wonder I hadn't noticed the hot ivory eyes that had followed me. I'd been so lost in myself that I hadn't seen what had been right in front of me all along. I murmured softly, "I don't know Hyuuga... but... I do agree that it's time that I return home..."

I could deal with my parents, even though I really still didn't want to yet. It was just this thing that was now between me and the Hyuuga heir that was making me crazy. He dipped his head in agreement, "Yes. Do not be concerned with the issue regarding your parents. I will fix the trouble that I caused you..."

"No," I shook my head in refusal, "You won't. I was the one who broke it... literally... I'm the one who should fix it."

"But I..." he started to protest.

I put my finger to his lips a saucy smile pulling at my lips quieting the sound, "No buts Hyuuga. It's high time I stop running away... I'm going to sit down and have a nice long talk with them. They have no idea what a nin's life is like and if they insist on keeping me from working in the hospital, well then, I'll just open my own clinic if I have to."

The grin melted away when I felt his warm breath tingle against my finger. I snatched the appendage away and laced my hands behind my back, "But... I'm not leaving in the middle of the night... I'll leave in the morning."

"So you will be returning home?" he queried as if he couldn't believe he heard the words coming from me.

"Yes Hyuuga. I will be going back to Konoha tomorrow," I slowly reiterated patiently nodding my head as I did so, "I don't want to just up and leave... I feel that I owe Arashi at least a thanks for allowing us to stay here for so long..."

His lips quirked and he looked at a loss for a moment. It was obvious that he hadn't expected me to say I was going to go back to Konoha as well. Despite the emotions roiling through me I was rather pleased for a second that I'd thrown a wrench into whatever plans he had.

"I see," and then, "If that is the case. Then I will wait until the morning to leave as well..."

I could hear the uncertaintyand the hope rolled up all into one in his voice and I couldn't stand it any longer. He'd left me alone for the entire week after having kissed me as passionately as he did that night. It was what I'd asked for, but yet every time I watched his retreating back I felt cold spread on the inside. The bubble burst into a million shards. Neji was startled though he tried to hide it when I suddenly reached out and grabbed his shirtfront again, my fingers curling into the folds of the material. I leaned my forehead against his chest. I spoke slowly, "I still cannot agree to the sudden offer of marriage but..." I stopped as it hurt to even breathe at that moment.

"But..." his voice was so soft I barely heard it.

"But..." I breathed in deeply, dragging the air into my burning lungs, "I would like to... try. I don't quite understand what's between us... but I'm not going to be a coward anymore. I want to give things a chance... I can't continue to hide from life and my emotions. The life I chose is a harsh one. That's just how it is..."

I could hear his intake of breath and before I could open my mouth to say anything else, I felt his lips slant over mine drawing me in drugging my mind and washing all my residual doubts aside. His callused fingers went to the nape of my neck beneath the wind tossed pink tresses, folding the curves of my body against his. He broke the caress and leaned his forehead against my right shoulder. A sweetly intimate gesture that caused my heart to squeeze. He asked softly his voice slightly hoarse, "Are you certain?"

"The question is... Are you certain Neji? I'm still broken. You can certainly do better than me," my voice was hushed against the crest of his ear.

"We all have things that we need to work on. We are human and therefore, no one is perfect," Neji lifted his head to gaze into my moonlit eyes.

I could help the silly laugh that gurgled in my throat, "Neji Hyuuga admitting that he isn't perfect. There is just something so wrong about..."

Before I could go on further, he kissed me again. I think it was more to shut me up then a passionate thing. Even if I did agree to try dating him, to see how things went between the two of us, I don't think I could ever stop teasing him. He just made it far too easy. The kiss may have not started out as passionate but it was quickly getting there, I thought vaguely to myself, when his tongue ran along the seam of my lips in askance. Breathlessly I parted them and went weak at the knees when the warm appendage slid in caressing and hungry all at once.

The protest died on my lips when he moved back, the depth of the hunger in his ravenous pallid eyes searing me to the very core of my soul. He murmured throatily, "Just as you have requested... we will take this slowly and one day at a time..."

"That is all that we are allocated as nin. We can only take things as they come," I sighed in agreement, still burning and aching from his touch.

Lacing my fingers through his we returned to the house in amiable silence.

-o-

"You want to what?" Arashi eyed me as if I'd grown two heads.

"When the strawberry roan's training is finished, I would like to purchase her. If you could send word I will come to pick her up when it is time," I smiled gamely at him and then, "That is if you'll sell her to me..."

"Well kid, I guess I should have seen that coming. Sure I have no problem with it. When everything's completed I send you word through Tsunade with all the necessary information," he shoved his hands in his pockets eyeing the two of us thoughtfully, "Ya gonna return home eh?"

"Yes. Thank you for your hospitality. I know it was a favor to Tsunade-same but... all the same... thanks," I replied, the grin still on my lips.

"I gotta ask ya kid. Ya got a name in mind for that filly?" Arashi's brown eyes were bright with amusement.

"Freedom," was the immediate response.

"Kinda corny but it fits her I guess. I suppose it's not the worst name I've ever heard on a horse," he nodded down at me, "Well kid, if you ever need a place to run to... you're welcome here. You both made good hands even though you were a bit green. That strength of yours can be damned useful..."

"We appreciate the offer," Neji responded politely, although I could tell by the look in his silvery eyes, that such a thing would not be coming any time soon if he could help it. He didn't like being talked down to and Arashi had certainly done that. I personally felt it had been a good experience for him to be treated just like everyone else.

"Maybe next autumn," I agreed merrily.

Arashi watched until he could no longer see the strange pair of shinobi in the distance. After a moment's contemplation he shook his head and went back into the house muttering, "Kids these days..."

-o-

"Next autumn?" Neji asked after we'd gotten well away from the ranch.

"Yes and I'm serious. I enjoyed my time there," and then I put my finger to my lips in a mock thoughtful gesture as I jumped from tree branch to tree branch, "But I still cannot think of what I should put in my report. I'm a bit torn..."

Ahead of me his shoulders stiffened but he still replied in his ANBU captain's voice, "There will be no such thing as... this was not... a mission by any stretch of the imagination."

"Oh... I see. Well what if Tsunade-sama wants one? Should I regale her with your amazing conquering of the feat of the abominable hammer and nail? Or... maybe I should tell her that you gained a fair amount of diplomacy skills?" I teased him thinking of the little black horse that hadn't been too happy with the Hyuuga's gruff approach.

"Haruno has anyone ever told you that you can be insufferable at times?" he asked in front of me, his tone stiff.

"Not really, no... but," I caught up to him and then passed him up in a flash of pink and mulberry, "I suppose that's subject to change."

A squeal left me when I felt his muscled arm grip my waist, forcing me to stop and nearly sending me plummeting in the process. I was about to protest but I suddenly found myself pressed up against the trunk of the tree. Within the span of a moment, his lips were every where as were his hands, tasting and touching. I went to push him away, but he captured the delicate appendages in his hands before kissing me senseless. I could see a pattern beginning to take place. My mouth was getting me in trouble it seemed, delicious trouble, but trouble none the less. Not that, that was anything new but never had I had such delectable repercussions in the entirety of my life.

I knew that our relationship was an odd one, but an honest one and it would continue to be so for as long as we desired to be together. We could talk frankly to one another and even at the end of the day even if it wasn't a perfect it was always interesting. I would come to love this man, I knew that, and I believed that now that I'd come to accept what I couldn't before. When he finally lifted his head, his chest heaving from the lack of oxygen. I asked him teasingly, "Has anyone ever told you, that you are really good at kissing..."

"I'm a Hyuuga," he arched a brow down at me, as if this explained everything.

"Do I look like I give a rat's ass about what your last name is? I was just saying, you know, that you're good at kissing... but with that attitude... I take it back," I returned haughtily. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking. The infamous poker face of the Hyuuga clan was definitely going to make this relationship and interesting one.

He smirked down at me, "That's not something that you can take back Haruno..."

"Oh yes I can," I wagged a finger in his face when he bent his head in to kiss me again, "And you know... we've got a few days trip to get back to Konohagakure... now if you decide to be a good boy..." I peeked up at his face coquettishly beneath the veil of pink eyelashes enjoying the look of confusion I caused with the sudden change in topic, "I may find that I have enough room in my sleeping bag for two..."

I watched the color peak in his pale cheeks, and he'd taken a step back as if I'd touched him in the gut with a hot poker. I took off before he could get a bearing on his thoughts. A ridiculously happy smile touched my lips as the breeze whipped at my bangs. As I'd lectured many a horse, freedom is relative. Which was true in a sense. But life was what you made it, and I planned on taking it moment by moment. I would allow the past to remain where it was, it was time that my green eyes looked to the future taking the present as it came.

**-o-**

**To ride a horse is to ride the sky. ~Author Unknown**

**-o-**

**A/N: **Well I hoped that you all enjoyed this mini ficlet. I know it was a bit corny in places but it really started out as an expirement with first person and it is what you see now. As for the horse's name I know it's corny as hell, but it's sort of an inside joke. I've heard such outrageous barn names that I had to make a silly one myself. I do understand that it's open-ended but like I said, I wanted it to have the feel of a 'snapshot' and hopefully it feels that way. Thank you for reading this work. I hope you all enjoyed it for what it was. On a side note, this will probably be my last fic that I do a Neji/Sakura pairing unless the muse decides otherwise. Thank you, and until next time. Please review and let me know what you think. I'd like to know if you thought it sucked or if you liked it for what it was.

**-FIN-**


End file.
